Turning The Other Tail
by BumbleStreakerSwipe
Summary: Hello I'm Kali,I am was from the world where Transformers was just a movie. I had a metal cube that was from my parents that had a hole in it. I was in mission city when something shocking happened and now I am in the Transformer's Universe. Well my dream just came true!
1. Prologue

**Hello! This is my first story,I am new to this kind of thing so hopeful I do good for my first time. I should have the first chapter of this story up soon but for now here's the prologue I hope you enjoy and hopefully I will publish more stories sometime soon but one story is going to be it for now.**

 _I do not own transformers,I only own Vairocana Selena Vixen other wise known as Kali my Oc,like I said I only own my OCs and the plot!_

 **Warning:some mild curse words mainly Cybertron curse words and that's about it.**

* * *

 _Prolouge_

 _ **Hello my name is Selena,but everyone calls me Kali**_

Hello my name is Vairocana Selena Vixen,people I'm close to call me Selena,but everyone else calls me Kali,Kali means dark goddess,I got that name from how I always appear in the dark or at night,but this how my life goes. I'm sixteen years old and I have down to my hip straight glossy pure black hair,I have one red eye which I am blind from and one crystal blue eye that I can see from,they are like the Autobots and Decepticons eyes only I have one of each, how I got my eyes was when I was walking down the road in the dark and a car came out of nowhere and hit me sending me flying across the road and somehow I got a piece of rock caught in my eye. I never went to the doctor to fix it so I went blind in that eye and the blood that came from it turn that eye red which now I hide that eye behind my hair because it freaks people out too much. I always wear skinny jean which had holes in them since I never changed my outfit,a black shirt,a black jacket that I wear on my head,purple earrings,a necklace which had a Autobot symbol on it and I have a backpack which carries my computer,Ipod,my devices chargers,a few books for when I am bored,all the Transformer movies and this tiny box that my parents left for me with a note saying when the time is right it would be very useful,well now you know that I have no parents,I never knew what happened to them or if they are even alive,but that the tiny box was the only thing they left me. But enough about that stuff what I do for a living,I know I might seem too young for a job but I don't have a job,I'm a robber I steal stuff from shops and I have never been caught or seen no to brag too much. I never thought it was wrong I just stole what I needed which is mainly food,drinks and clothes. But something happened that day when I was walking through mission city because I'm a transformers fan and I have always wanted to see where my favorite movie was filmed and that's where my life was changed forever…..


	2. Chapter 1

This this is my first chapter hope you all like it!

Do not own transformers only my oc!

* * *

 _ **Coming Out of the Darkness and into the Light**_

It was a bright sunny day in mission city as I walk down the back dark and cold alleyways.I closed my eyes and listen to the busy city noises,when I open my eyes something shiny caught my eyes. I walked over to see a metal shard that looked exactly like my cube's metal.I put down my backpack and opened it and grab the cube out of my bag,closed my backpack and slipped it right back onto my back. I picked up the shard and examined it then I noticed something that the cube did,it opened a small part of it to reveal a missing piece from the cube that look exactly the size of the shard in my hand. I turned the cube so I could see the opening of the cube and I carefully placed the shard in the hole to see it fit perfectly and the hole closed up. I sighed and standed up and looked at the cube in shock as it started to glow and lift off my hand. I stared at it in shock and wonder as it start to twirl around and start to get brighter,brighter and brighter till I couldn't look at it because it was so bright so I turned my head away from the bright light. I saw white was all around me slowly lifting me off the ground,all of a sudden I felt I could not breath,my ears felt as if it was on fire and that someone had poke me in my lower back while their finger was on fire. I was about the shriek in pain when I felt something warm in my hand I turned and looked at the cube but this time it was not that bright instead it blink slowly and started to drift towards my body before stopping right in front of where my heart was,a tiny circle blue light went out of the cube and up to where my blind eye was and went into it then three more blue light only bigger came out of the cube and this time two went to the top of my head and disappeared somewhere and the other one went behind my and disappeared somewhere as well but I had my full attention on the cube as it glow a sky blue color before started to push against my chest painfully till it tore into me and right to my heart then stopped and closed the hole in my chest that it had made to make it look like nothing had happened then I felt the cube push into my heart combining both of them together painfully. I let out a shriek of pain when my heart was combined with the cube. I felt the light around me leave and as my feet touch the ground the light was gone. I looked around to see I was no longer in mission city but in a small town which the first movie of transformers was filmed in and it was also night. I gasped when I out of both eyes and I also saw I was standing right across from the house they used for Sam's house. I started to shiver because it was cold tonight. I thought, Wow it's cold out! Maybe I should ask if I could stay with someone,maybe the house that was Sam's house in the movie? Yeah they should be nice hopefully. I walked across the street and onto the path to the person's house and stopped at the door. Should I really knock this late at night? Maybe I shouldn't….ahh what the heck I'm so cold I think I might drop on my feet,I thought.

I knock on the door then I heard a woman yell, "I'll get it!"

I heard the person behind the door unlock it and open it to see Judy like Judy from the movie. HOLY CRAP the real Judy actually lives here! Wow! I thought.

Judy asked in a sweet voice."Hello! What do you need sweetheart?"

I blushed at her calling me sweetheart and asked."Uh if you don't mind I need a place to stay for the night because I'm lost and it's very cold out tonight and I thought maybe someone would let me stay at their house and you had such a beautiful house and such a pretty garden that I thought you would be nice enough to let me stay...but if you don't it's ok I will probably find somewhere else to stay."

I always added a lot of nice thing so they would hopefully let me stay with them it work most of the time. Judy gasped and said."You poor dear,you can stay here as long as you need till you can find your way home don't worry about anything I make sure you are well taken care of."

I nod and smile."Thank you so much I was so afraid I wouldn't be able to find a place for the night nor the least have someone so nice offer me all of that. I am in your dept deeply."

Judy smiled and waved it off."You don't owe me anything other then that you let me help you out."

Judy stepped aside to let me in I stepped inside to see it looked exactly like the movie, I commented."Wow you have such a nice home."

Judy smile grew bigger and said."Yeah Ron and me picked it out ourselves."

I turned a look at her and held out my hand and said." I'm Vairocana Selena Vixen,but you can call me Kali and may I ask is your name? and those who also live here?"

Judy took my hand and shook it giggling at the fact that I was so polite and nice. Judy said."Well Kali my name is Judy Witwicky and my husband Ron Witwicky and there is my son who looks around your age Sam Witwicky."

Wait LIKE IN THE REAL SAM WITWICKY? HOLY CRAP! I thought. I smiled at her."Well it's a pleasure to meet you Miss Witwicky."

Judy shook her head and said."Please dear call me Judy. The formal stuff makes me feel weird."

I nod and said."Alright Judy."

I yawned in tiredness of staying up very late. Judy said."Sorry dear for keeping you up this late,now let's get you to bed. Do you have a change of cloths?"

Crap I don't want her to lend me any cloths she already letting me stay here I can't ask anything else of her,I thought before I said."No but I always sleep in my cloths so I'm good."

Judy nodded before leading me upstairs to the guest room. Judy said and gestures to the room."You can stay here till you find your way home and don't worry about meals I would be more then happy to cook for you."

I nodded knowing not to argue with her. As Judy closed the door I put slipped off my backpack and put it on the floor. I saw a mirror and I grabbed a hairbrush out of my bag,walked over to the mirror and slide my hood down. I stared at what was at the top of my head not my hair but I had cat ears at the top of my head I turn my head to the side to see I no longer had ears only white cat ears on top of my head. I turn to the side to get a better look as i fixed my jacket and out popped a long white cat tail. I silently gasped so I would not wake the Witwicky's. I flickered my tail around and made my ears press against my head. Wow cool yet freaky,I thought. I quickly brushed my hair before I put the hood back on top of my head to cover the cat ears and I put the tail under my jacket to hide it. I walked over to the bed that was in the room and slipped into the covers and snuggled down into the blankets. I soon fell asleep in a matter of second.

* * *

Please review I need to know if anyone likes my story or not because I don't want to keep posting and not knowing if anyone reads it or not. It would means so much to know someone is reading my story! Thx! :D


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello,"I'm back with another chapter! Sorry it's so short I am working on making them longer,but enough talk on with the story!**

 _ **I do not own transformers or else I would be hanging out with them XD I do own my Oc Kali and the plot,but that's it.**_

* * *

I woke up at the normal time I woke up at 6:30 am. I heard Judy down stairs in the kitchen making breakfast. I sat up and stretched,I slipped my feet out of bed and got up. I turned around and made the bed before quickly brushing my hair still a little bit shock I had cat ears before I slid my Hoodie back on. I walked down the steps and into the kitchen to see Ron and Sam sitting at the table and Judy in the kitchen getting another plate ready.

I quietly slipped over where Judy was and said in a quiet voice."Good Morning what a lovely breakfast, did you make it?"

Judy was making pancakes for breakfast. Judy turned around and smiled."Yeah and thank you so much. Oh! I have to introduce you the two men in the house come on." Judy grabbed my arm and dragged me over to the table where Ron and Sam were sitting at. Ron was reading the newspaper while Sam was focused on finishing his breakfast quickly.

Judy announced."Ron,Sam this is Kali she is going to be staying with us till she is able to find her family because she got lost."

I winced a bit at the lie I had told since I had no parents at all. Ron looked up from the newspaper to look at me uh nevermind Ron was studying me. I put on a fake smile and said."Hello as Miss Witwicky-"

Judy sent me 'don't call me that' look.

I corrected myself."-er Judy has said what my name is,thank you so much for letting me stay here."

I held out my hand for him to shake Ron seemed to have found what he was studying me for and relaxed and shook my hand then said with a laugh."Well at least some people still have manners."

I saw Ron nudges Sam as Sam looked up at me and froze.

Ron continued."You're welcome. Anything for such a polite girl like you, here next to me is my son Sam."

I look at Sam and give him a warm smile hoping to calm his nerves but that made him tense up more, I said."Hello Sam,it's very nice to meet you."

I held out my hand to shake his as well. Sam stared at it for a few seconds before shaking my hand nervously before letting go. Judy clapped her hands together making me jump from such with such a loud sound made louder with my cat ears,my Hood started to fall off but I quickly grabbed it and put it on so they did not see my cat ears.

Judy said after she clapped her hands together."Now that everyone know each other,let's continue getting ready since some people have to get to work or school."

I say to Ron and Sam."If there is anything I can help you with like computer,devices or cars I would be more then happy to help."

I always loved messing with cars or any devices. Ron laughed and said."Well today Sam's hopefully getting his first car,maybe you could help us with picking the right car that will last the longest."

I nod and say."Sure,I would love to and Sam I make sure you get a good car that will last a long time and looks super cool after I paint it,I painted cars a lot and I could make them look a lot newer and cooler than they really are."

Ron looked happy at the thought of his son not complaining about the car and Sam look like he just had his dream come true. I sat down as Judy put a plate full of pancakes in front of me. Wow this is going to be fun later, I thought as I starting eating the my pancakes.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed the story! Please review and tell me how you like it! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Two chapter's in one day! YAY! But that also means I might not be able to update for a bit so sorry. School work and other stuff have been going on and I have been trying to get it done quickly. But enough with that on with the story and everyone should know I do not own transformers only my oc and plot!**

* * *

I was sitting in the car with Ron in the backseat in front of Sam's school waiting for him to come out.

Ron said to me."I bet you he is not going to get that A."

I laughed before saying."I bet you he is going to get a A-"

Ron looked at me curiously before shrugging."Fine if he comes out with a A- then I'll give you money to paint Sam's new car and if he does not come out with an A then you have to buy the paint my car as well and if he comes out with an A or an A+ then none of us win,anyways I love betting and you can't say no either."

I nod as the Bell rung. After five minutes Sam ran out and hopped in the car saying."I got an A! I got an A!"

Ron shook his head and said."Hold the paper still so I can see."

Sam sighed and hold it out to his father saying."It's an A- but it's still an A right?"

Ron's eyes widened before looking at the paper and confirming."Yeah it's an A. Hey Kali looks like you're going to get free paint to paint Sam's car."

I laughed at the confused look on Sam's face as I said."Him and I made a bet,He said that you would not come out with an A and me you coming out with an A- and no higher or lower and if you come out with an A or A+ then no one would win."

Sam made the 'o' with his mouth before laughing. I watched as we pulled into a very nice car place,I quickly pulled out my iPhone and took a video of Sam reaction to all of started to jump up and down in excited and gasped at his dad."No way! No way! You gotta be kidding me!"

Ron laughed as he said."Yeah I am kidding you."

I laughed with him as Sam's face fell I got a good shot of it in the video I was recording before ending it before Sam started angrily telling his father how that was cruel that funny.

I moved forwards and whispered to Ron."I recorded all of that so I could send it to you,so you could play it over and over again."

Ron laughed at this before I leaned back into the seat. Sam look at me in a questioning look as I pretended to look innocent. Sam looked like he didn't believe as we pulled into Bolivia's Finest Quality Used Cars and Petting Zoo.

Sam started saying."No! No! NO Dad! You said you would buy me half a car not half a piece of crap!"

I laughed and said."Hey I going to make it last longer,looker cooler and newer."

Sam sighed and mumbled."Yeah you're right sorry."

As Ron parker the car I saw a old camaro pull up between two cars with no driver. I mumbled not loud enough for the Ron or Sam to hear as we got out of the car."Well what do you know,looks like I'm in my dream dimension."

I laughed quietly and called out to Ron and Sam."Hey I am going to find the best car for you okay?"

Ron and Sam called back."Ok."

I walked straight over to the old Camaro,open the door to the driver's seat and hopped into the seat and closed the door.

I said to myself."Let's see if my theory is right or I am going crazy or both"

I look at the mirror in the car to see a disco ball and a air freshener that said 'Bee-ouch!' hanging from it. I looked to the steering wheel and brushed the dust off of the middle of the wheel to see the Autobot symbol.

I jerked back at the sight of the symbol before talking to myself."Well maybe I'm going crazy."

I opened the door with ease and stood up out of the Camaro and called over to Sam."Hey Sam I think I found just the car for you it's an old camaro with custom faded paint job! I say it's worth four thousand dollars from the experience I had with car show I watched and learned about"

I chuckled at the line I used from the movie. Sam jogged over to me and said."Ya think?"

I nodded and let him check out the car himself. I saw Bobby B. from the movie walk over and started talking about the car before saying the price."Five thousand dollars."

I snorted and walked right up to him saying."I was into the car business at one point and this type car went at the very highest if lucky for four grand at the very lowest was one hundred dollars."

Bobby B. paled for a second before saying."Not lowering missy sorry."

I sighed before saying."At least let me tell you your future for free. Give me your hand and yes I was a fortune teller after I got bored of cars."

Bobby B. gave me his hand as I traced a finger on it before saying."You have a ruff life in the past and in the future you shall have something happen that will shock it's a little blurry but I see some type of explosion happening in the next…...five minutes or less."

I let go of his hand and looked at his surprised face."Wow how did you know about my past?"

I laughed."I'm not telling you it's a secret,but I tell you this if you call out to you mammi or whatever you call her she do something with her hand,go on try."

Bobby B. called over to his mami."Hey mami!"

I saw the woman look at him then hold up her middle finger at him. Bobby B. turned around and stared at me in shock. I shrugged before walking towards the middle of the place away from all the cars knowing what was coming. I saw Sam get out of car because his dad told him too. I saw him slam the door and the other door popped open and hit the car next to it. Then Bobby B. started talking about it was no problem before I heard the radio turn on. I fell to the ground quickly and put my hands into my Hoodie and covered my cat ears as a high pitch sound went off from the old camaro. I stood up as Bobby,Ron and Sam got up too,Bobby B. looked around at all the cars before looking at me in shock then turned and look at Ron and Sam, before yelling."Four thousand!"

I smirked under my Hoodie. Well now I know I'm really in the Transformer's movie, I thought.

* * *

Please review,I would love to hear what you think about my first story! Thank You! :)


	5. Chapter 4

**I thought I was not going to get another chapter up,but here we are with another chapter! Sorry it's so short I will try to make it longer.**

 **~~~~~~ = time skip**

 **:Reviews:**

 **Shadow: Thank you so much! I will try to update as often as I can.**

 **Now for the story!**

* * *

We finally got back to the house after going to the paint store to get paint. I always did a lot of drawing and painting in some notebooks I had in my bag,it was always filled till there was no more room left,but I rarely draw or paint anymore because I was trying to focus on keep moving or surviving.

I think I need to show the Witwicky's my ears and tail since I'm staying we got back I hopped out of the car and said."hey guys I need to show you something since I been hiding for a bit because I was afraid you would kick me out because I was different."

I walk inside the house to see Judy was waiting for us as we walked in. "I wanted to show you something too Judy."

I said as Judy shut the door I grab my hoodie and pull it off letting my long black hair fall down and also revealing my cat ears and tail. My ears were pressed against my head in my fear of being kicked out since I have been growing somewhat close to them,I have never been close to anyone but somehow they have that effect on me and I had my head turn to the side. I looked up to see they weren't looking at me any different.

My ears perked up and I ask."Don't you think it's freaky? I have always been a freak because of my eyes and I somehow got these ears and tail recently. I also lied to you guys I was never lost,I don't have any parents or at least I never knew them.."

Judy eyes widen before she said."Oh Kali, we would never think you're a freak and you can stay with us as long as you need to."

Judy came over and gave me a hug. I looked at Ron and Sam hopefully thinking they would accept me for who I am. Ron nodded and Sam shrugged.

I said."Thank you guys so much I never really had people care for me I have been traveling all of the united states since well,since I was six."

Judy let me out of the hug and gasped at me."You never had a family AND you traveled the country never having a real home! You poor dear!"

I shrugged and said."It's always been that way and now I have someone's car to paint before there is no more daylight left in the sky. I don't want to paint in the dark."

I went and grabbed everything I need to wash and paint Sam's new car.

I was sitting on my bed late that night that Sam got his new car. I had my ears tilted around listening for a car engine to start up soon. I check the time on my iPhone which was on the bedside table,it read 12:00 pm. I sighed as I heard Sam's car engine turn on.

I back laid down in my bed and listen to Sam shouts."MOM! DAD! CALL THE POLICE! SOMEONE'S STEALING MY CAR!"

I thought, I can't help him or I would change the future and stuff would happen which was not supposed to happen. I quickly fell asleep from staying up so late.

* * *

 **Please review and tell me how you like my story!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey! I am back! So I have some news. I will try to update once a week and if I get more then that out then I guess I am lucky. Also sorry about any spelling errors or others things I got wrong I am still working on getting better at writing.**

 **~Time Skip~ (Decided to change it)**

 **[My personal notes about the story] (Which is rare)**

 **:Reviews:**

 **Blue and Gold Tigers: Thanks! I will try to update as much as I can! ;)**

 **Crazy TF Fangirl: As I said early trying to get better at writing.**

 **Now for the story!**

* * *

I woke up at the same time I woke up yesterday, 6:30 am. I hopped out of bed and brushed my hair then walked down stair this time I had my hood down so my cat ears would show and I had my tail out.

I smiled at Judy who was in the kitchen and was the only one here, I ask her."Good morning Judy. Where is Sam and Ron?"

I knowing very well where they are at the police station from where Sam thought the 'car had stood up' I smirk for a second at the thought that soon his life would change turned around. Judy is cooking breakfast which was bacon and eggs and said."Sam is at the police station for some who knows what reason."

I sat down as Judy placed breakfast in front of me. It was five minutes later that I finished breakfast and I heard Ron's car pull up.

I said to Judy."They're home,I just heard the car pull up. Well you know I have extra hearing with these cat ears."

Judy nodded and walked over to the door to open it for her husband and son. Ron and Sam came into the came over and grabbed some breakfast and sat down across from me while Judy and Ron went upstairs to talk about something.

I asked Sam."Hey, what happened that got you in the police station."

Sam looked at me then swallowed his first bite of breakfast and sighed."You wouldn't believe me even if I told you."

I looked Sam in the eyes (well with one of my eyes since I always keep the eye I was once blind from hidden) and said."You know I used to not have cat ears but one day I woke up with them which was three days ago and also now I'm here with you and your family and you guys treat me like family which I never thought would happen in this lifetime."

Sam stared at me for a second debating whether to tell me or not,he finally sighed and said."My car transformed into a huge robot and sent this weird symbol up and into the sky."

I pretended to think for a second before fake gasping in surprise and said in a fake amazed voice."I believe you and do you mean like the one on the steering wheel?!"

Sam nodded before I reach into my jacket and held on to my Autobot symbol necklace before whispering to Sam."Promise not to telling ANYONE or ANYTHING! About what I'm about to show you,it's something special that if those robots you saw see it they would probably kill me or say I was evil."

Sam tilt his head at me before nodding. I took a deep breath before pulling out my Autobot necklace and showing him asking."Is this the symbol you saw?"

Sam's eyes widen and he nodded. I leaned back closing my eyes whispering to myself forgetting Sam was here and he could hear me."Crap! This can't be real! This can't be real! One minute I'm in mission city the next I was into of the Witwicky's house! Gah why does stuff happen to me like this?!"

Sam made a coughing noise which got me to open my eyes to stare at him before he said."Uh you ok? Do you need something to drink to clear your mind? It always works with me."

I nod and watched him go get some milk from the fridge before he freezes saying."No! No! No! The camaro is back Kali!"

I look out the window Sam was looking at seeing the camaro was indeed back.

I whispered to Sam."Run Sam! I see what I can do. Oh grab a bike it will be faster."

Sam nodded before racing off to grab a bike and run. I run out of the back door,quickly put my hood up and hid my tail before running up to the camaro as it started its engine and took off after Sam who was biking down the street.

I mumble to myself."Well crap,how am I supposed to keep up with them or see the transformers?! Gah!"

I ran inside and look inside Sam's backpack and found his grandfather's glasses I grabbed them and ran upstair and put them in my backpack and pack everything I had in it and then put it on and walked out to where Sam's Camaro had been and I thought, I could probably hide where Sam would meet the Autobots. Yeah that's a good idea. But how to get there and stay hidden. If I were a full cat I could sneak in the alleyway. At the thought I felt a pain spread into my body and I saw the world shrink around me. I let out a gasp as I looked at myself to see I was now a pure white cat with the Autobot symbol right over my heart. I thought, Wow! Now I'm a kitty! Now let's go where the Sam's going to meet the Autobots.

~Time Skip to when she gets there~

The sun started to set as I reach the alleyway where Sam meets the Autobots. I lay down on top of one of the broken cars in the alley with all my paws under my body. I watched cars pass the alleyway till it was night and I saw a brand new camaro drive into the alley and Sam and Mikaela get out. I hopped off the broken car and walk over to them and meow at them with big cute eyes hoping they would pick me up because I would feel small enough with all the transformers around.

I saw Mikaela look down at me and she tugged at Sam shirt and said."Look at the cat, it has the symbol the car behind us has on chest."

Sam looked at me and said."Huh that's weird. Mikaela I think the cat wants to be pick up she doing the same thing my old grandmother's cat did when he wanted to be picked up."

Mikaela quickly picked me up and into her arms,She said to me."Ahh you poor thing you must have been abandoned and left in the cold."

I meowed at her sweetly since I can't talk or it would give me away. I saw a huge blue and red truck,a black truck,a rescue hummer,and a pontiac solstice pull up and around us before they started to transformer. I pretended to be scared and started to shake. Mikaela quickly notice and started to pet me to sooth me which I pretend it had worked and I stopped shaking and looked up at now standing in front of us Optimus Prime. I meow at him,he looked down at me then looked at Ratchet who was next to him and said something in cybertron to Ratchet,Ratchet replied quickly and gave a shrug before Optimus looked back at us.

Optimus bent down and looked at us with his face near us and said."Are you Samuel James Witwicky, descendant of Archibald Witwicky?"

Mikaela whispered to Sam."They know your name!"

Sam replied to Optimus."Uh… Yeah?"

Optimus stood up and looked down at us and said."My name is Optimus Prime."

I started to purr as Mikaela keep petting me because it felt good,now I understand why cats like it so much.

Optimus says to us."Meet my First Lieutenant, Jazz."

Jazz did a spin and hopped onto the broken car I was laying on earlier, I hissed at him for lying on MY sunning spot.

Oh shit now I am thinking like a cat, I thought.

Optimus looked at me again before continuing."My weapon specialist Ironhide."

Ironhide spun his cannons around before charging them up and aiming them at us and said."Feeling lucky punk?"

I snarled and arched my back fluffing my fur out with my tail swishing side to side really fast.

Sam muttered under his breath."Looks like the cat does."

I hisses at Ironhide before settling back down into Mikaela's arms purring again as she keeps petting me.

Optimus tells Ironhide."Ironhide! You're scaring the humans and their pet."

Mikaela shook her head saying."We just found her on the streets right before we met you was almost as if she knew you would be here"

I snorted before turning it into a purr,Optimus looked at me again (Why does he keep LOOKING AT ME?!) before saying."Our medical officer Ratchet."

Ratchet sniffs the air before repling, "The boy's pheromone levels suggest he wants to mate with the female."

Sam starts to whistle while Mikaela glares at Ratchet.

Ratchet does not notice Mikaela's glare and continues."And the cat has the Autobot symbol above it's heart which is not supposed to be there since no human other than you two have seen us,but also the cat does not appear on my scanners. Furthermore once we receive the glasses I want to take a closer look at the cat you have in your servos femme."

My mouth fell open in in the world was I invisible to Ratchet's SCANS?! AN advanced robot with ADVANCED SCANNERS was not picking up ANYTHING from ME? Crap, they will get suspicious better hide my shock,I thought.

I quickly tried to hide it but I saw Ratchet looked at me suspiciously before Optimus introduced the last Autobot here."And you already know your guardian BumbleBee."

I turned my head to watch BumbleBee did a little dance with music playing to go with his dancing.

Sam asked."Why can't he speak like the rest of you?"

Ratchet replied while pointing a laser at BumbleBee's throat making him go into cough fit."His vocal processor were damaged in battle. I'm still working on them."

Mikaela turned and looked at Optimus and ask."Why are you here?"

Sam looked at Optimus as well as Optimus said."We are here looking for the AllSpark."

I felt my hairs on my back rise on edge and the urge to run and get back home. I rose to my paw shaking before hopping off of Mikaela's arms.

Mikaela asks me."Kitty? What are you doing?"

I made a mad dash to the front of the alley before turning to look at the Autobots,Sam and Mikaela to see they were looking at me curiously. I let out a loud meow as a goodbye before running back towards Sam's house to wait in my room for him to come home.

* * *

 **Hope you like this update! Please review and tell me how you like it so far! :) (Sorry for some curse words,just thought it would fit nicely for the parts it is in)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Ok so...I was planing to out with a story sooner but couldn't because been busy with stuff,but I finally got this out. Also sorry for some time skips that go on,I couldn't think of what to write in those sections so I'm sorry. Now on to the other stuff!**

 **[My personal notes about the story]**

 **~Time Skips~**

 **Now on with the story!**

* * *

I barely made it into my room as I heard cars approach in the alley,now back in my human form I sat on my bed. I thought,Crap how am I going to hide my backpack?! I can't have them see it or else they will know something's up! Gah! I wish it would become invisible or disappears…wait where did my backpack go?! I looked at my necklace as a tiny blue light faded from it. Me being very curious look at it to see behind the Autobot symbol on my necklace was a tiny backpack. I smiled before hopping off the bed and walked out of my room just as Sam ran down the hallway and he bump into me making us both fall to the floor and onto our butts also sending my hood off showing my cat ears. I groans and whined."Saaaaaaaam! Why are in in such a rush to get to your bedroom?!" Sam looked at me before his eyes drifted to my necklace (which had also popped out from under my jacket) for a second before saying."N-Nothing! Just forgot to do my homework for t-tonight! Y-Yeah that's it!" He stood up before helping me up. I grabbed my necklace and put it back inside my jacket and pulling my hood up. I mumbled."Thanks." Before going back inside my room. I saw a flash from my window I looked glanced at the window to see the Autobots were in the backyard, I watched Optimus put Mikaela up to Sam's room and say."We must have the glasses." Well time to make my entry to this whole thing so I could meet the Autobots,I thought. I pretend to looked outside the window to look at the sky before seeing the Autobots and (I always was a good actress,I could fool anybody) made my eyes go wide before shrieking,the shriek made them turn and look at me as I tumbling backwards and landing on my butt for the second time. I heard Sam open the door and help me up saying. "Crap! You were not supposed to see them!" I mumbled. "I can see why!" I walk over to the window and said to them. "Who the heck are you guys?!" Sam looked at Optimus before saying."The red and blue ones Optimus Prime,the light grey one is Jazz,the black ones Ironhide,neon green ones Ratchet and the yellow and black ones BumbleBee. Now please I have to find something for them!" With that Sam ran off back to his room, I mumbled under my breath."Thanks you the introduction Sam!" I walk towards the window before saying to them."Hi I'm Kali." I pretended to wave shyly. Optimus put his face (What is up with putting their faces near human during an introductions?!) and said."Hello Kali." I saw a green light point at me,I quickly sidestepped it. Ratchet practically growled at me."Let me scan you,idiot you fell on the floor and I was checking for injuries!" I called back."I fall all the time I'm fine!" Ratchet kept trying to give me a scan but I keeped sidestepping it. Ratchet finally gave up as Optimus told the Autobots to retreat back to the alley cause some black cars were pulling up. I froze before turning into a cat and walked out the window and hopped over to Sam's room window and hopped in and meowed at Mikaela. Mikaela looked down in surprise before picking me up as we walked down stairs and Sam searched his backpack and did not find the glasses. I heard Simmons enter,but I suddenly felt really tired and I fell asleep in her arms. **[So sorry for the time skip but I really did not want to write all that talking so I'm skipping to the part where Optimus stops the car Sams in. and because I couldn't think of what to write about for the part in the car ride. :D]**

 **~Time Skip Optimus stops the car~**

I woke up to a bang as I was almost flung forwards out of Mikaela's lap. I let out a loud yowl out frustration and had my fur standing on it's ends. Damnit! I was trying to sleep but nooooo someone had to wake me up didn't they?! Damnit now I am thinking like a cat again,always sleeping,I thought. I looked up to see Optimus's hands taking off the roof of the car. I jump up to my paws as the hood broke off of car, making everyone jolt around and made me fly in the air but like all cats when they fall I land on my paws. I look at Optimus and let out a hiss before stalking out of the car was going to wait for Mikaela but Ratchet had other plans and decided to pick me up. I hissed at Ratchet before I let my claws out and scratch him. Ratchet winced as I scratch him,Ratchet scan me and mumbled."I still can't pick up anything on my scanners." I let my tail be held high before I jumped off his hand twisting in mid air so if he tried to catch me he would injure me which I know he knew that if he caught me he would injure me. I smirk as I landed on my feet and ran up to Mikaela and meowed demandingly to be picked up which to my pleasure she pick me up and started to pet me as she started questioning Simmon about how stuff but I was not listening instead I watched BumbleBee as he popped some out of his…..ok I don't want to know….and started peeing on Simmon which got me meow-laughing where my meowing sounded like laughing. All the Autobots gave me a strange look that got me quickly to stop. I closed my eyes and enjoyed being petting before it stopped and Mikaela started to run which made me open my eyes just as Mikaela climbed into Optimus's hand. I felt us being lifted up as Optimus started running which made me close my eyes because the wind started to hurt my eyes. A few minutes later we stopped,I open my eyes to see we were under a bridge. Shoot Mikaela's going to fall and I really don't want to be there when she falls,I thought. I quickly hopped out of Mikaela's arms as Optimus says."Easy you two." I saw the helicopter go under us making Mikaela fall off Optimus's servo and Sam catches her holding on to her the helicopter goes away Sam and Mikaela start to fall screaming,I saw a yellow and black flash as BumbleBee catches Mikaela and Sam. I let out a distressed meow as I knew what was coming and I did not like it one bit. I looked as BumbleBee was captured and Sam and Mikaela were dragged away. I hopped off of Optimus's servo and fall to the ground and landed on my paws as the Autobots went to Optimus asking him if they were really leaving BumbleBee behind. I need to get the glasses out now or else the whole movie was going to change,I thought. I saw a small flash as the glasses appeared right in front of me. I quickly picked up the glasses with my teeth as the Autobots walked towards me,I let out a loud meow then a purr to get their attention. I walked right up to Optimus as he bent down to see me. I meowed again before putting the glasses down in front of him. Optimus looked down at the glasses and stuttered."H-How did you g-get those? Sam said he couldn't find them." I shrugged before trotting off trying to get away from them and to mission city so I could meet up with them in my human form. I heard giant footsteps behind me and one of them saying."Hey stay here cat.I still want to check you out!" Well I am going to guess that's Ratchet, shoot I better run,I thought as I took off running as fast as I could towards mission is going to be a long walk,I thought.

* * *

 **Ok I hope you like this chapter/story please review and tell me how you like it! ;)**


	8. Chapter 7

**Okay! I am so sorry about my how I write,I am still new to writing so I tried to do better on this chapter so you can see what they say. But like I said idk how many chapters ago that I will be coming out with one chapter a week since I don't get much time to write and post so I am so sorry. but any ways on the the reviews!**

 **:Reviews:**

 **Shadow: I will try to get out one chapter a week! :)**

 **Animekitten99: Working on getting better at writing.**

 **Now, ON WITH THE STORY! :D**

* * *

I entered the street in mission city where Sam and the Autobots would meet later when they enter mission city in the movie. I heard the rumble of engines as I check to make sure my ears and tail were hidden in my jacket and I walked out as Sam exit out of BumbleBee's car form with the AllSpark.

I yelled."SAM! WHERE THE HECK HAVE YOU BEEN?!"

Sam saw me and ran over to hug me quickly before going back to Bee's car formed and pulled out the AllSpark which sent shivers down my spine as he pulled it out.

I pretended to play stupid and not know what that is and asks as I jogged over to him."Sam what's that?"

Sam looks at me then replies."The AllSpark it's the Autobots life source."

I nodded and looked at it,I felt enchanted with it that I did not notice Ironhide yelled. "STARSCREAM! EVERYONE GET DOWN!"

I finally snapped out of it and jumped at Sam knocking him down and away from the danger as an explosion went off. I got off Sam and I saw him run over to Bee asking him if he was alright. I tore my gaze away from Sam and picked up the AllSpark which sent a shock from my head to my feet which made me freeze for a moment before relaxing and walking over to Sam with the AllSpark in my hands. I saw Bee gesture for Sam to go and protect the AllSpark,

I said to Sam."Sam we need to go and get the AllSpark out of here now!"

Sam turned at me and shook his head as he said."You get the AllSpark out of here now! I need to help Bee!"

With a sigh I brushed the hair out of my eyes so everyone can see them both and I grabbed Sam's shirt and made him look me in my eyes which made him gasped before he said."Kali your eyes,ones blue and the other is glowing purple!"

I shook my head before saying."It does not matter come on we need to get the AllSpark out of here,I can't do this without you Sam!"

Sam gulped before nodding as I let go of his shirt as we went to Lennox. I zoned out as I heard something whisper to me in my head. ' _Do you want to change their fate and save lives?' I thought back. 'Yes I would give anything to save Jazz and save some unnecessary deaths.' I heard the voice whisper back.'Then let me take control of your body for a bit so we can save Jazz we have little time left come one no one will notice your gone for a couple of second.' I thought back 'Okay.' I just watched as I ran at super fast speed and was suddenly behind Megatron who was about to tear Jazz apart._

 _I heard myself shout in a deeper voice."HEY MEGATRON! YOU HAVE TO GET THROUGH ME BEFORE YOU TOUCH JAZZ!"_

 _I saw a ball of light form in my hand and shot at Megatron which made him drop Jazz who was not hurt at all. As Jazz ran away I saw Megatron start to turn around but I felt myself run back to where I was standing before looking like I never left and it looked like I never left they were still talking about the same thing when I left. I heard the voice whisper.'It's done and very soon I will have a nice chat with you then I will be gone and you will be in charge of a new power to help,I talk to you soon my daughter."_

I felt myself be back in control of my body again. I felt Sam grab my hand as we started running off towards the building that Lennox had told us to go to.

As we ran up the stair to the top I heard Megatron shout."I SMELL YOU TWO! COME HERE!"

I keep running behind Sam (More like being dragged by Sam) till we reach the top and set the flare on fire and wave it around till a helicopter came towards us. I saw Starscream fly towards the copter.

I said to Sam."Sam StarScream is coming back! Get back!"

I pulled Sam back while clutching the AllSpark while the helicopter was destroyed.

I pulled Sam behind one of the statues as Megatron busted through the roof and pulled himself to the top and said to us."Is it fear or courage I smell coming off you both. Give me the AllSpark and I will let you both let you live as my pets."

Sam and I shouted at the same time."We will never give you the AllSpark Megatron!"

I heard Megatron say."Very unwise!"

I heard a cannon go off as he shot the statue we were hiding behind making us fall off the building,

I heard Sam scream like a girl before we both were caught by Optimus in his servo,saying."I got you both!"

As he landed he said to us."You both risked your lives for the AllSpark."

I heard Sam say the famous Witwicky motto."No sacrifices,No victories."

I looked at Optimus say."If all ends bad, I want you to push the AllSpark in my chest."

I heard Megatron roar "PRIME!"

As he knocked into Optimus throwing us both out of his hand.

I hugged around the AllSpark so it did not break before getting up after the I stopped moving and going over to Sam saying."Sam I need you to run,I'm going to push the AllSpark into Megatron's chest killing him instead of Optimus Prime. Ok?"

I saw Sam nod as I walk over to the battling brothers. Waiting for Optimus to get knock down and Megatron to try and find the AllSpark.

I saw Optimus fall and Megatron walked over near me yelling."GIVE ME THE CUBE GIRL!"

I saw Optimus trip Megatron with his legs which making him crawl towards me.

I yell to Megatron."YOU WANT THE ALLSPARK?!-" I heard Optimus yell in the background."NO KALI!" "-THEN YOU CAN HAVE IT!"

I ran up to Megatron and put the AllSpark into his chest destroying the AllSpark instantly and

I heard a voice in my head whisper,"They Allspark will can never be destroyed it can only transform."

Megatron yelled in pain."NO! I AM TAKING YOU WITH ME GIRL!"

I felt Megatron pick me up quickly and throwing me across the street making me have my body ram into the back of a building. I heard a sickening crack as I could not feel my body anymore. I saw my hood fall off and my tail was laying limp at my side. I saw my vision to get fuzzy and blackness wanted to take over my sight but I fought against.

I saw Optimus walk over to me and bend down then said."Kali you did not have to do that you know."

I tried smile at him and say with a raw throat."Hey it was my choice to make not yours."

Optimus looked at me in the eyes saying."Are you ok? Your eyes are losing it's color."

I let out a slight laugh before saying."Eh it means I am dying when your eyes lose their color or it means you are depressed but for me it's dying."

Optimus look over to Ratchet and called "Ratchet! Come over here Kali is dying!"

I said to Optimus as Ratchet ran over."Optimus you can't stop death it comes soon enough for me a bit too soon but there's nothing you can do to stop it. Hey tell Sam to make sure I want him to have a purrfect life."

I finally let darkness take me as Optimus yelled."No Kali! Please don't die on us! Ratchet scan her!"

I heard in the distance Ratchet's voice say."Optimus it's too late she's died." With that I let the darkness claim all of me.

* * *

 ***Laughs evilly* I did my first huge cliffhanger for the story! :) But anyways please review and tell my how you like it! Oh! And also I am coming near the end so I ask this question, Should I continue this story? or start a whole new story? Please tell me which you want. IF I do write a new story or continue this one it will take a bit to get it up. Well anyways hope you loved this chapter! ;)**


	9. Chapter 8

**_OKAY I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! I have been trying to think of a way to end it but the other day I found out there is Transformer music of amazon prime music so I starting listening to it and it came to me on how to end it. But anyways on to the reviewers!_**

 ** _:Reviews:_**

 ** _Hazeleyanna- Thanks I have been working hard on trying to space out everything._**

 ** _Shadow-I will but it will take me a while to think of a plot after this part._**

 ** _Daniel- I will keep writing the story and as i said to shadow it's going to take a bit to write the next parts. As for her parents you will have to read the chapter to find out who her parents are,because they will be revealed in this chapter. Her guardian I am still thinking about,it might be Bee or Jazz. Ratchet can't because he is the medic, IronHide is not her style, and Optimus is the leader of the Autobots so he can't._**

 ** _ON WITH THE STORY AND THEIR IS A TWO MAJOR TWISTS IN THE STORY. *Laughs evilly*_**

* * *

 _I heard the same voice that was in my head say behind me."Hello Kali."_

 _I turn to see a white orb behind me that said it._

 _I ask."I'm dead aren't I?"_

 _The orb sighed before saying."Yes you are dead,but I am giving you my life which is going to give you my powers for you to control and I always wanted to die but since I'm immortal I can't so I am giving you my life so I can die and you can live."._

 _I tilted my head and asked."Who are you?"_

 _The orb brighten and said."I'm the AllSpark."_

 _I gasped and asks."How could you give you your life? It was all destroyed when I destroyed you."_

 _The orb laughed and said."The cube you had before you came to the transformers world was part of it and it was absorbed into you so you had a little part of me in you."_

 _I nodded before the orb continued."Also I have to make a few changed to you as a price for taking on the AllSpark powers. But do you accept this power?"_

 _I nodded 'yes'._

 _The orb glowed brightly and said."Good now let me change you a bit."_

 _I felt my feet lift off the ground as the orb sent light towards me and surround me making me feel calm._

 _I saw the light absorbed into my body and the orb said."Your eyes are now purple and when you use your power they shall glow,I let you keep your ears and tail I gave you earlier but they shall be black instead and lastly I will give you black angel wings. You can hide all of theses except for the for your powers. I am about to give you,you can do almost anything with them except receive people from the dead that are already dead or those who are humans. Got it?"_

 _I nodded as a blue orb of light went away from the white orb making it smaller. I saw the blue orb float towards me then stop in front of my chest (which was right here my heart was) as the white orb asks."Are you sure you want to take on this power? It will be painful and I will have to change you one more time in the future."_

 _I say."Yes,I accept."_

 _The blue orb sank into my chest going straight to my heart and became part of my heart. I let out a screech as I felt a pain come from near my shoulders,I tilted my head to see black wings growing from out of my shoulders. I closed my eyes as the pain becomes overwhelming and I felt myself leaves this world and back down to the world where I belong._

 _But as I left I heard the AllSpark whisper to me."Oh and also your Optimus Prime's daughter. Wait,WHAT? Was my last thought as I went back to the world of the living._

~Changing profile~

{Third person,right after Kali died for the Autobots}

Optimus looked at Kali's limp body with sadness as Ratchet scanned her and jumped at the results and turned to Optimus and said."Uh Prime,what do you know about your lost daughter,Selena?"

Optimus stared at Ratchet before saying."All I know was she went missing when I sent the AllSpark into are you asking?"

Ratchet scanned Kali's body again before saying."I think we have found her,Kali shows her readings on her."

Optimus stared at Ratchet before whispering."Kali is Selena? But how she is human?!"

Ratchet sighs."I do not know but she is dead now. I am sorry Prime."

Optimus stood up and started to walk away as Ratchet looked back at Kali and scanned her again and yelped and said."Prime! You need to come see this!" There was a flash of light from Kali as she let out a gasp.

~Changing profile~

{Kali's profile}

I let out a gasp because I have not been breathing for five minutes. I felt no more pain and I looked down to see I was completely healed.

With a groan I stood up and stretched my new wings as I heard Ratchet and Optimus yell."KALI?!"

I let out a laugh and said."Yup! I am back from the dead,happy to see me?"

Ratchet scan me before saying."You. Are. Completle .HEAL?!"

I nodded as I felt giant footsteps walk over to us,i turned to see Optimus now standing next to Ratchet.

I grinned at him as Optimus said my name again."Kali?"

I nodded and said."Yes Optimus?"

Optimus just stared at me,Ratchet said."Kali,you have the same reading as someone we knew on Cybertron."

I tilted my head and asked."Who's?"

Ratchet replied. "Prime's daughters."

My eyes widen as I remembered what the AllSpark told me before I left. I managed to gasp out."Wait,what did ya just say? I have Prime's DAUGHTER'S READINGS?!"

Ratchet nodded before asking."Kali what's your full name?"

I look down at my feet because I hated my name because it was such a mouth full before I said."Vairocana Selena Vixen."

Optimus said."Selena,was my daughter's name"

I started to shift on my feet uncomfortably. I felt my wings and tail twitch around as well.

I mumbled to myself."Guess what it said was true."

Ratchet said."What do you mean?"

I heard in my head the AllSpark whispers."Don't tell them about me and that you're the AllSpark they will find out soon you heard someone say you were Optimus's daughter."

I replied to Ratchet."I heard someone say I was Optimus's daughter before I came back."

Ratchet nodded before walking away to check other bots injuries,leaving me and Optimus alone to talk. Optimus put his hand down for me to climb on which I did.

Optimus asks."Kali,do you have a family here on earth?"

I shrug and say."No,I have been wandering around the states for as long as I can remember."

Optimus continued and asks."Kali,Do you accept me to be your creator? You can live with me and the other Autobots if you do."

I thought, this is so much to take in one I am Optimus's DAUGHTER and that he wants to be my father? Well my life just changed quickly but hey it's a good thing too.

I looked at Optimus and nod."Yes,I would love to have you as my father and live with you."

Optimus nodded and ask."Kali,what do you want to call me as your father because I know here on earth humans call their creators something like,mother and father?"

I think for a minute before saying."Please call me Selena and no it would feel awkward to call you dad or the other father names,I'm sorry but can I just call you Optimus,is that ok?"

Optimus just nodded. I thought,Okay now I want down but I have wings now so I'll just fly. I started flapping my wings till I was flying and I flew over to where other Autobots and Sam were. I landed next to Sam as he ran over and hugged me which I hugged him back.

Sam keepped asking."Are you ok? Why do you have wings now? They are so cool though don't think I don't like them,they are just strange in a good way! Don't die again,even though I haven't known you for so long,you have talk to me when other girls don't so it's nice to be able to talk to people like you. Shoot I am rambling aren't -" I covered his mouth before he could continue and I said."Yes I am ok and the-"

I paused for a second because I voice in my head whispered." _Do not tell anyone a_ _bout your powers or what happened and don't tell them you can transform into a cat or other stuff."_

I mentally huffed before continuing."-wings I have no clue how I got them." I lied to Sam.

I removed my hand from Sam's mouth before saying. "Thanks for caring about me but I have found my real family somewhere else,but it does not mean we can't still be friends?"

Sam nodded and said."Yeah I would still like to be friends."

Sam sighed in relief before pulling me into one more hug and went to see how his new girlfriend was doing.

I sighed and mentally asked the voice."Why can't I tell them?"

The voice answered with a sigh." _Because if they know then the decepticons will find out too. Do not tell anyone yet, and also don't tell that you're from a different dimension because you're originally from this one, I sent you to the other one for your safety."_

I mentally nodded and looked around. It has been a few hectic days but I can't wait to see what the future hold for me.

* * *

 _ **How did you like the two twists? I loved them. But anyways please review and tell me how you like it and also I will be continuing this story but it will take me at the very least a week to the very most which will be a mouth for the next chapter to come out since I need to think of a plot. Thanks For reviewing this story and I hope to see you again in the next chapter till then**_

 _ **BumbleStreakerSwipe Signing out!**_


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey...Sorry it's been so long I have been lost for what to do next with the plot so this is all I could come up with trust me on what Kali does it will make sense in the next chapter.**

 **Now on with the chapter!**

* * *

I felt the wind blow through my long hair as I flew through the skies above base. It has been one month since the battle of mission city and I have gain the AllSparks powers. It has been a hectic month I have barely had time to see Optimus at all since the battle because he had to make agreements with the government for letting them stay. Only two weeks ago did NEST start up and has people at base running all over the world on scouting missions and decepticon sightings. It was almost always just a few other people, Ratchet and me at base. I had to hide all my transformer stuff from the other universe so the Autobots don't find out. I now live on base instead of with the Witwicky's place since Optimus is my real father which is still very strange to find out I have a father. Optimus is VERY overprotective of me since he found out I can only leave base if I stay very close and if a Autobot is watching me which sucks,but that's what I am doing right now flying around base with Ratchet watching me (He has a soft spot for me) since everyone else is out on a scouting mission or taking care of decepticons.

I called down to Ratchet as I spun around in the air."Hey Ratchet! What do you think of my flying tricks?!"

Ratchet called back in an annoyed tone."That they are very risky and if you make one mistake that you will hurt or even kill yourself!"

I teases him back."Ah Ratchet I ain't going to make a mistake."

I grinned evilly at him before stopped flying and dove down at the ground making me look like I had made a mistake even though I hadn't. Ratchet yelped out in surprise before running around to try and catch me. I open my wings a the last second slowing me down missing Ratchet's hand before landing on the ground but I decide to have more fun with him and fake crash land. I laid on the ground,closed my eyes,held my breath (I can hold my breath and stop my heart for up to a hour without feeling any pain or need to breath) and stopped my heart so his scans will show I am dead even though I am not. I feel Ratchets heavy footsteps before I feel him scan me.

Ratchet asks me."Kali? Kali are you ok?"

I feel the scan complete before Ratchet yelled (He had never heard of or seen me stop my heart before) "No no no no! You can't have die! Optimus just got you back! No no no no he is going to kill me himself! Kali don't do this to me!"

Ratchet had come over when he was talking to me and picked me up and shook me. My lips corners move upwards in a smile in amusement that I was trying to hide but it was too darn funny.

"Kali?" Ratchet asks seeing me smile.

I opened my eyes and smiled goofily up at him saying."Hey doc bot! I was just playing with you!"

Ratchet grumbled grumpily before dumping me on the ground and stalking back inside the base to no doubt his medic bay. I let out a 'Oof' from the being dumped on the ground before standing up and following him.

I jogged next to him as we entered the medic bay, I asked him in a teasing tone."Hey Ratchet were you really that worried? I told you I was fine!"

Ratchet ignored me and start working on arranging his medic tools.

I teased him again."You really thought I died? Ha Ratchet you should know it would take more than I fall to kill me."

Ratchet still ignored me. I know I'm playing with fire but it's not fun to play with fire without oil.

I said in sweet tone to Ratchet still teasing him."Raaaaaaaaaatchet~? You know you love me Ratchet~!"

Ratchet final turned around and growled at me." . ?! You near gave me a spark attack!"

I shrugged and reply with a grin."It's fun to mess with people and Ratchet you have become my favorite to mess with!"

Ratchet narrowed his eyes at me and I saw in his eyes he was getting angrier by the second.

I said still in a cheery mood ignoring the fact that Ratchet was pissed,"Awww~ Ratchet I have alway lived life on the edge,why stop now? Plus it's fun!"

I must have pushed Ratchet too far off as he yelled at me."You are not going to be living life on the edge once I tell Optimus there is going to be no more life on the edge EVER again!"

If my glare could kill Ratchet would be on the ground a while ago, all my happiness was gone and I was mad at Ratchet. I loved my life on the edge more than anything. I'm always free and will always be free. I growled at Ratchet."I will ALWAYS live on the edge and will never change it! Ratchet it was just a prank anyways what's the big deal?!"

I tried to reason with him but,Ratchet yelled back."Do not growl at me youngling! And you will have too when I tell Optimus even if we have to confine you to your room!"

Confine me to my room? No no NO! I will not be locked up more than I am!

 _-Flashback-_

 _I feel around the small room which is pitch black, I know I'm all alone. I shake as I started to feel scaried of being lock up._

 _-Back to the present_

I felt tears come to my eyes as Ratchet realized what he just said and how it would effect me. Ratchet started to apologize but the damage was done. I couldn't believe what he just said everything the Autobots stand for was what Ratchet wanted to take away from me. I sent one last tear-filled glare at Ratchet before flying out of the with tears spilling out. I flew quickly to my room and grabbed my backpack which I never unpack so I don't have to find anything or lose anything. I hugged it close to me before running out of my room and out of base. As soon as I was outside did I stretch my wings getting ready to take off.

I turned around and look at base to see Ratchet running towards me yelling."Kali don't leave or I will confine you to room! WAIT that came out wrong. I mean-"

I cut him off and flew I out of his reach before snarling at him in fury not even thinking about what I said."Are you even an Autobot Ratchet?"

Ratchet flinched hard at those words but I didn't care at the moment and continued."Because you want to take everything that you stand for away from me! Don't bother following me cause I won't return!"

With that I took off high in the sky to get as far away as I could from Ratchet and base. I looked down to see Optimus and Ironhide in their car forms returning from the decepticon sighting spots. I watched as Optimus and IronHide pull up to Ratchet before transforming probably asking why he was staring in the sky. Ratchet pointed to me as he said something. Before Optimus and IronHide could see me I flew off as fast as I could in a random direction. It was cold out tonight but I didn't care I was too hurt by Ratchet's words. I thought to myself, this is why I don't let people in because it always ends up hurting me in some way. I keep flying with tears pouring down my cheeks.

* * *

 **Hey,uh...I hope you like this chapter. Please review it let me know how you like it. I would love to see reviews it helps me continue writing! till then the next chapter BYA! :D**


	11. Chapter 10

**Okay so I'm going to be taking a bit of a break. Don't worry I won't be ending the story,but I realized I need to go back through my other chapters and space out everything instead of letting it be and need time to think where this story is going. So for the next few weeks (two to three weeks) I will be going through some chapters and editing them. Please review and tell me how you like the story or if you have ideas on whats going to happen or whats going to happen in the future. Reviews right now mean the world to me because I feel like I am writing a story for no one. Anyways on with the story!**

 ***Changing profiles***

 **~Time Skip~**

 **:Reviews:**

 **One review means the million to me.**

 **On with the story! :D**

* * *

(Third person)

It's been three days since Kali left in tears at what Ratchet said to her. Everyone was depressed that the cheerful girl wasn't around to help lighten to the mood. Kali had more important to the base than most realize. Everyone except for Optimus was mad at Ratchet for hurting her. Everyone ignored him or threw him nasty looks. Ratchet himself feels very guilty about making Kali feel trapped or a more depressing thought that crossed his mind a couple times…..a prisoner. Ratchet shivered at the thought of keeping cheerful and happy Kali in a cell looking depressed and sad. Ratchet looked up as the doors to his medic bay open with Optimus walking through them.

Optimus walked up to his old friend and says."Ratchet, are you feeling ok? You haven't been out of your medic bay since Kali….left."

Ratchet sat down on one of the cybertron sized chaired and mumbled."I feel really bad about threatening Kali like that when she is already feeling as locked up as she was."

Optimus sighed before grabbing another chair and pulling it next to Ratchet and sat down.

Optimus put a hand on Ratchet's shoulder which Ratchet flinched at before Optimus said."You should have known to threaten Kali like that,"

Ratchet sunk his chair at Optimus continues"But we can find her and you can apologized to her. You know she'll forgive you."

Ratchet chuckled sadly at thought that crossed his head before voicing it out loud."When Kali doesn't want to be found she wouldn't be found. We will have to wait for her to return if she ever does."

Optimus sighs."I hope so too Ratchet I hope so."

*Kali's Profile*

I was currently sitting down rocking back and forwards in an abandon warehouse near the border between New Mexico and Mexico at night trying to calm myself down. It has been three day since I left base hurt and in tears. I had some money in my backpack which I bought some food and water. I used my powers and hid my wings since I landed near the old warehouse two days agos and been camping out in the old warehouse ever since. I kept my fox ears and tail so I could hear anyone or thing break into the warehouse. I so far was alone through these last two days. I kept rocking back and forwards trying to calm myself. I heard a snap of a twig which made me freeze, My fox ears swerved around listening to which direction it came from.

I heard a deep voice complain to someone."Do we have to stay in this dirty old warehouse?"

Another voice more normal sounding and cheerful replied."Yes or else the human will spotted us and give us away."

I held my breath and crawled away from the open area of the warehouse I was in and over to a big box that was near by where I still had a view of who was going to the most open part of the warehouse. I knew I was well hidden but just in case I was found I used my powers and got rid of my fox ears and tail. I peaked out of my hiding place to see two bots walking out of the shadows and into the moonlight. I gasped a little bit too loudly at the two bots standing in the open. It was SideSwipe and Sunstreaker.

I hid back behind my box sitting with my back against the box as I heard SunStreaker growl."You heard that Sides?"

SideSwipe replied back in a wary tone."Yeah Sunny it came from behind that box."

I gulped as I thought,Sunny and Sides were one of the most dangerous bots in Autobots besides Optimus.

I whisper to myself."What are they doing on earth? They weren't supposed to be here for a bit! No no no! I can't go back to base just yet!"

I heard footsteps come towards me as I pressed myself against the box I was hiding behind. I closed my eyes as I listened to the footsteps stop. I kept my eyes closed for a few more second before opening them.

I let out a sigh and say to myself in a quiet tone."Maybe they LEFT?" I yelled out the last part as a big robotic yellow hand grabbed me not so gentle.

I took a deep breath to calm myself down before I glared into SunStreaker's eyes with courage I didn't know where it came from.

I yelled at them."Why did you pick me up so ruff! You jerk!"

SunStreaker growled back in an arrogant tone." I do what I want fleshing!"

I huffed before saying." I am not a fleshing! It's just a disguised! I'm hundred percent cybertron to let you know!"

SideSwipe spatted out."So you're a pretender decepti-creeps!"

I snarled back."I'm not a decepticon and would rather die than be one and I am not a pretender! This is just fake skin! And if you want proof ask my dad!"

Sunstreaker and SideSwipe asked at the same time (Very freaky mind you to hear it for real instead of in a movie)."Who's your creator? deceti-creep!"

"Optimus for crying out loud! I am his long lost daughter Selena!" I yelled at them.

SunStreaker and SideSwipe just stared at me for a second before SunStreaker snapped at me."Liar! Selena is dead! She was killed before our very eyes by Megatron himself!"

It was my turned to stare at him as I stuttered."I-I was killed? N-No wonder Optimus keeps me inside b-base all the time….."

I sniffed as I felt tears come to my eyes as I looked down, I had ran away from base just when Optimus got me,his long lost dead daughter back. I start shaking from the guilt building from inside me.

SunStreaker asked me in an annoyed tone."Why you leaking fleshling?"

I finally broke as tears pooled out and I wailed."I RAN AWAY FROM BASE RIGHT AFTER HE GOT ME BACK!"

I started to sob as SunStreaker carefully put me on the ground. I felt someone poke me which made me look up to see Sideswipe looking at me with a little more kindness and something else I couldn't make out.

SideSwipe shushed me with less agressive tone,"Hey shh shh shh,what made you run away from base?"

I sniffed as I looked at my feet not looking SideSwipe in the eyes."I messed with Ratchet and pretended I was dead and I teased him afterwards and I might have pushed him too far and he exploded on me threatening to take away my freedom….."

SideSwipe snorted before trying to hide a laugh as he said."You? You prank Ratchet? He ha ha ha ha didn't put you ha ha ha in ha ha ha ha ha the brig?"

I shook my head 'no'. SideSwipe laughed hard before saying."You played a prank on Ratchet and only got told of with threats?"

I looked at him not crying anymore cause I was now mad he thought it was funny.

I said trying to stay calm."Yeah,but their threats and I know he was gone through with a couple of them….."

SideSwipe smirk at me as he said."Ratchet full of empty threats,the worse we had was almost a week in the brig."

I narrowed my eyes as SideSwipe as I growled out."Well excuse me but I would rather not get on Ratchet's bad side….though it is fun to mess with him."

Sideswipe turned and smirked back at SunStreaker who was just watching before SideSwipe exclaimed triumphantly."See Sunny! It is the Selena we know!"

I choked on my own spit as I sputter out."What I knew you?"

SideSwipe's grin faltered and SunStreaker frowned more before SideSwipe asked."You do know us? Do you have any memory of us?"

I frowned at them and said sadly."I somehow lost my memory of anything that happened on Cybertron. All I remember is wondering around earth for all of sixteen years AS a human and that's how long I remember being alive."

SunStreaker frown deepens more and SideSwipe frowns before he says a bit less cheerful."Come on let's head back to base you can tell us where it is."

* * *

 **Now does the last chapter make sense why she ran away? if not then oh well...ANYWAYS please review it means the world to me to get a review. Sorry if I am being a bit to pushy on getting a review I just love reading the reviews it makes me smile. :) Anyways hope you all have a great summer till the next chapter! BYA!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey...umm sorry for the delay I haven't had the time to write or post or edit, so here is the next chapter! Hopeful i will be going back to the one chapter a week! ;)**

 **:Review:**

 **Guest- Thank you and I just edit that one chapter where she runs away so now it sort of explains why she ran away :P**

 **Now on with the chapter!**

* * *

I looked out the window of SideSwipe's car mode watching the scenery fly by.

I sighed and asked SideSwipe,"How much longer before we get there?"

SideSwipe replies."In about a couple minutes….You okay? You seem out of it since we told you…...well you know."

I stayed silent,thinking about it before saying."I am shocked that I died but I feel more shocked ab-...never mind…."

I looked back out the window deep in thought, I knew the twins? Like I was friends with SUNSTREAKER? Yeah right,SunStreaker is friends with no one. I look at my lap still thinking,What did I do to become friends with SunStreaker or at least not make him hate me? You know what that's in the past of my old self I guess that's what I am calling it,my old past self.

SideSwipe interrupted my thoughts."We're here…."

I look out the window to see us pulling near the entrance of the base. I unbuckled myself from the passenger's seat and move over to the diver's side.

I said to Sideswipe."Roll down the window and I will get us in."

SideSwipe didn't say anything but rolled down the windows as I sat down in the driver's seat. I looked out to see who was guarding the base today, it was and I are friends,he let's me in and out of base whenever I feel like it,he and I are pretty good friends.

As we pulled next to where Kane is guarding I wave to Kane shyly and say."Hey Kane….I'm back from my tiny adventure!"

Kane gapes at me as he see's what type of car I am in.

Kane asks me in a shocked tone."W-Where did you get a Lamborghini?! Or for that fact two?!"

(Sunny was following us and yes both of their forms are Lamborghini) I laughed nervously and answered."I picked up two new Autobots on my adventure."

Kane nodded and said."Wow,but first let me call Optimus and Ratchet out they have been worried sick about you."

I cringed at the thought of Optimus worried and Ratchet's name. I nodded before licking my lips nervously, I asked Kane."Uhh….Kane how worried are they….?"

Kane paled for a split second before recovering."Let's say the whole base was up the whole night searching around the base the day you left…..and that Optimus left the morning after you left and didn't return till the next day….."

I looked down at my lap and said."Oh no….I didn't mean to,I just felt a bit caged up…"

Kane nodded and says sympathetically."I feel for ya there and don't take too much to heart about what any of them yell at ya,they just care for ya."

I sigh which turns into a growl. I growl out my frustration before thanking Kane as he turns to his walkie-talkie to say that I am back. I get out of SideSwipe and walk towards base, I haven't even walk far before I hear a screech of tires making their way out of base. I stop walking a few feet away from SideSwipe as I see a semi truck speed out of base and towards me. I watch as the truck stops a few yards away from me and transforms into Optimus, Uh…..Why do I have a feeling I am in huge trouble even though I'm perfectly fine…..oh ummm...would it be a good idea to fly away again till he cools off….?

I thought as Optimus stops in front of me and looks down at me, I look up to Optimus and say nervously."That….uh...was a cool entrances….?"

Optimus boomed loudly, I squeak and cover my ears before I go deaf."Why did you leave for so long?! I-I…..come on Kali let's take this somewhere else…..Who is that with you..?"

I look down at my feet and said."I found two Autobots…..well more they found me. It's Sunn-Streaker and SideSwipe."

Optimus looked at them for a minute (I think they were communicating through their com links) before Optimus said."I will see both of you in my office in a hour."

SunStreaker took off fast towards base before Optimus could finish.

SideSwipe called out to SunStreaker "Sunny! Wait up!" as SideSwipe takes off after Sunny.

I sigh and look up at Optimus and say."Let's get this over with…."

Optimus lowers his hand to me, I step onto it thinking,this is going to be a long hour.

*Time Skip: a hour*

I walk out of Optimus's office after a long lecture on not to run away again because it scared him and he wants to have a creator/creation bond which I am more then happy to have with him. I hear heavy footsteps which makes me turn to see who is coming to see Optimus, it's SideSwipe and SunStreaker (oh my gosh so he does have audio fins in this world!) in their robot form.

I smile and wave to them, I say."Hey SideSwipe and SunStreaker, you here to see Optimus?"

SunStreaker snarls at me in annouce which is very hard to miss."Of course. Why else would we be here pretender-fleshling?!"

I shrug because I don't care what he calls me he is SunStreaker,but a deep part of me feels hurt for some reason and say."Because you want to see me?"

SideSwipe laughs and says to SunStreaker."She's good Sunny!"

SunStreaker growled."Don't call me that! You know I don't like being called that since…"

SunStreaker trails his sentence off before storming inside Optimus's office.

I mumbled to no one,"Angrier issues much Sunstreaker?"

Sideswipe snorts and says to me,"He just been…...off….. since he lost someone close to him which he has shut everyone out except for me nowadays."

I sigh before saying to SideSwipe."Hey SideSwipe..umm...if you ever want to hang out I got a lot of time of base so come find me if you feel bored or want to prank some bots'."

I wink at him before walking away, I stopped when I heard SideSwipe's voice."Call me Sides and….that sounds nice."

I heard him open the door to go in. My processors were running overboard,had he just said to call him Sides? (Since I watch transformers in the other dimension SideSwipe and SunStreaker have been my favorites) I need to go out of the base to think about all of this. I start walking again to go outside, I reached the door in less than minutes and as soon as I stepped one foot out of the base I heard the voice I have been trying to avoid since I got back,say my name."Kali…...you need to come to the medical bay so I can make sure you're in good health….."

I take a deep breath and sigh out quietly."Yeah…...fine…."

I slowly turn around avoiding Ratchet's eyes as he tries to make eye contact with me, as I walk towards to metical bay. I use my powers and had my tail,ears and wings appear back as I flew the rest of the way back to the medical bay. I reach the medical bay before Ratchet because I flew faster than normal to avoid talking to him. I landed on a robot sized stone table and folded my wings so they rested against my back. I sat down on the edge of robot sized table so my feet dangled over the edge and looked at my lap. I played nervously with my hands as I wait for Ratchet to come. I didn't have to wait long as I heard Ratchet's footsteps enter the medbay and the door being closed.I thought,Well there goes my way out unless I use the human sized door…...I heard Ratchet flip the lock so it locked both doors so no one would interrupt him or in this case keep his patients in. Uhhhh….does Ratchet read thoughts…. , I thought.

Ratchet as if hearing my thoughts, sighs,"I can't read thought Kali. It's impossible…..and I just want you to hear me out without escaping away from me."

I crossed my arms and looked away from Ratchet with my eyes closed,making a noise."Hmnf!"

(Third person)

Ratchet growled letting his temper control his actions,stomp closer to Kali and demanded at Kali in a loud tone."Now listen here! I don't want any of that from you!"

Kali whimpered and curled into a ball with her wings curled around her to protect her from an angry Ratchet. Ratchet' eyes turned from angry to showing regret and exclaimed."Kali please forgive me…...I didn't mean to raise my voice now or threaten you a couple days ago at you like that."

Kali wings folded back into her back but her ears were folded back. Kali whispered to herself not meaning for Ratchet to hear."At least Optimus kept his tone normal and didn't make me fear being squashed…."

Ratchet's eyes widen as one thought passed through his head, she fears me…...? Ratchet tries one last time and begs Kali."Please Kali, I'm so sorry will you ever forgive me?"

Kali shifts from where she is curled up and muttered."Yeah…...I forgive you,but please don't make me feel like a caged songbird…."

Ratchet mumbles to himself."Right,right why did I lock the doors to the medic bay if I knew she hates being locked up?"

Kali looked up and watched Ratchet unlock the doors to the medical bay and turn around to face Kali making eye contact with her.

(Kali's profile)

Ratchet turned around from unlocking the doors to the medbay and made eye contact with me. I saw relief in his eyes as he found something in my eyes which must have made him feel better before the relief disappeared and was replaced with mischief as he turned away to go and rearrange his medic tools as he told me."You are perfectly healthy I just wanted you in my medbay so I could apologized."

Feeling a happier I retorted."Jerk!"

Ratchet laughed and replied."That's the Kali I know!"

I giggled,"I know you love me Ratchet!"

Ratchet waved me away and called back at me."Yeah,yeah,yeah! Now get out of my medical bay unless you are close to death or dead!"

I laughed as I flew down to the floor and walk towards the door just to be stop by Ratchet's voice right as I reach the door."It good to have you back Kali."

I snickered."It's good to be back Ratchet and Ratchet~? One last thing!"

Ratchet questioned me."Yes Kali?"

I hinted." I would watch your back~! Because the terror twins are here~!"

Ratchet fumed."It going to be a matter of time before they pull a prank-"

I interrupted Ratchet."And I will be helping in their next prank!~"

I ran out of the medic bay giggling like a mad man as I heard Ratchet wailed."Noooo! Kali!"

* * *

 **Please follow and review! :D**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey, Hey, Hey look who is coming out with chapters once a week again. :)**

 **I am very happy to be getting back on track, so anyways on with the chapter!**

* * *

I watched as the Autobots and the newly formed NEST (which stands for Non-Biological Extraterrestrial Species Treaty if anyone doesn't know) team pack up their equipment to ship it to their new base in Diego Garcia (are current base is at Hoover Dam,but it's getting too small the host all the Autobots.) It was the day after I came back from my mini adventure and I sitting on the roof of the base watching all of them pack up. I stretch my wings out and laid down on the roof looking up at the sky watching the clouds roll by and shift into different shapes. I close my eyes as the sun peeks out from behind a cloud and the warm light falls onto my face.

My wolf ears twitch as I hear Will's voice called out to me."Kali! Kali can you come down?"

I retorted."When I feel like it!"

I heard Will sighed."Well I guess you don't want off base by yourself like you begged me yesterday…"

I ran towards the edge of the roof where Will's voice was coming from, laughing the whole way."Hey Will! Lookup!"

I spread my wings and jump off the roof and over him. Will ducks down in order to avoid being hit, I give on strong flap of my wings at the last second (when I was really close to the ground) which sends me a few feet above the that point Will's face was pale. I glide the rest of the way down to the ground smiling as I looked at Will's face which made me laugh hard.

I sputtered out between laughs."The…ha ha ha...look on your face …ha ha ha..Will….ha ha ha ha!"

Will rolled his eyes and regain the color back to his face,Will exclaimed."You know you're going to give Optimus a heart attack or in this case a spark attack if he sees you do that."

I roll my eyes and say."The day I stop doing crazy stuff is the day I die."

Will shook his head and sighed."Well you have an hour to go out of base till we have to go. So what was so important that you had to go before we left."

I smiled and waved my finger at him."You know it's a surprise and it's not for you anyways."

Will huffed before walking away to continue helping pack up. I flew into the entrance of the base and grab my backpack before flying out of base and into the sky with a plan forming in my mind.

*Time Skip: one hour later*

I flew down onto the ground landing softly with a large bag in my hands. It was sundown and tomorrow we were leaving for the new base. I giggled as I started walking into base.

I heard an annoyed voice ask me."What do you have in that bag, pretender?"

I turned around to see SunStreaker leaning against the base wall.

I commented with a giggle."It's a surprise! Plus I think you will like it Sunn-Streaker!"

I caught myself about to call him Sunny. SunStreaker didn't seem to notice how I said his name but growled."It better not mess up my paint job pretender!"

I replied."It might!"

I ran off to Optimus's room which I share with him giggling as I heard SunStreaker huff.

I open the door to Optimus's room not paying attention to see if there was anyone in the room and go over to my bed and hide the bag under the bed as I heard a deep voice rumble."What are you doing Selena?"

I jumped and whipped around to see Optimus sitting on his berth.

I grinned and flew over to Optimus and landed next to him on the berth.I told him."Nothing~!"

Optimus narrowed his eyes in a teasing way and question."I saw the bag you hid under your bed. What's in it?"

I declared with a smile."Nothing you should worry about!"

Optimus argued."Then I should worry if you say not to worry. Because it normally ends up being pranks that you go out and buy."

I gaped at him and asked."How do you know I leave base? Only this once I asked!"

Optimus look amused and answered."You do know there are cameras around base and that Kane would let you out of base without anyone else knowing? He always told someone that you were gone."

I huffed and mumbled to myself but loud enough for Optimus to hear."And here I thought I was getting out of base without being noticed."

Optimus laughed-wait hold that thought Optimus….LAUGHED?!I blinked up at him in confusion as he laughed.

Optimus must have saw my confusion and mused."What you think I don't laugh? I can very well laugh but there's normally nothing to laugh at or funny going on at base or since the war started."

I stuttered."W-Well I just-t assumed that y-you don't l-laugh since I-I have nev-ver heard-d you l-laugh before."

Optimus said with amusement in his tone."Well everyone has to laugh at some point."

I look away and stare at my feet and whispered to myself."I didn't really laugh till I came here….for that fact happy..."

Not knowing that Optimus heard everything I said replies."You were different before you meet us?"

I nodded as I recalled being on my own and living on the streets with no one to care for me or even knows my name. I let out a shuddered sigh as I remembered all the tough fights I got in with gangs on the street and the hurtful words tossed at me. I was hardcore and mean because I didn't want to be hurt, I hated my old self for acting like that. I felt a large hand on my shoulder as I opened my eyes drawing myself back to the present.

Optimus asked me in a worried tone. "Selena?"

I sighed and answered his original question. "Yeah I was very different before I met you guys. I was very mean and very different. I also... I have had a rough past"

Optimus commented. "Well you're different now and that's all that matters."

I looked up at Optimus and smiled. My smiled faltered when I felt a pull on my heart/spark, Optimus seem to notice my falter as I look down at my chest in confusion.

Optimus encouraged softly."Tug back."

I focused on the pull and reach out to it emotionally and tugged on it. I gasped as I felt new emotions flow through and a new presence fill my mind.

I asked softly. "W-What is this?"

Optimus voice filled my head as he answered. **"It's a bond or more specifically a creator and creation bond. You can talk and share emotions through it."**

I giggled and said in my head. **"This is so cool!"**

Optimus laughed out loud.

I looked up at Optimus and tilted my head, I asked out loud."You heard that?"

Optimus nodded."Yes that's how you talk through the bond."

I giggled and asked through the bond. **"Like this?"**

Optimus nodded again and told me."You can also block the bond like putting up a emotionally wall or you can send emotions through it as well like this."

I felt love for me come sweeping through the bond overwhelming me.I shuttered at the feeling, I gather up the love for him and sent it back which made him shudder too probably not expecting me to send it back right away. I smiled and lean against him feeling happy and safe at the same time for the first time in my whole life. I yawned and curled up against him. My eyelids fluttered close as I let out a sigh. I felt myself drift off to sleep. I welcome it with open arms and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

 **So hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Please favorite, follow and review. Thanks! :D**

 **-BumbleStreakerSwipe**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey! Here is a new chapter and a new oc character is going to be in this chapter! So I hope you enjoy!**

 **:Reviews:**

 **WhimsiMimsi showed me light- Sorry about that,I fixed it though. I was re-editing the chapters and I sort of messed up.**

 **ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

I sat in the front seat of Optimus's car form with my feet on the driving wheel and my eyes close completely relaxed while we were flying to the new base. I had my backpack and my big shopping bag behind the driver's seat which was where I was sitting.

Optimus asked me through the bond." **You ever going to tell me what's in the bag?"**

I snorted out loud and said." **Nope!"**

Optimus sighed through the bond." **Fine I won't ask again."**

I quipped teasingly." **Finally you stop asking it was getting a bit annoying."**

Optimus huffed through the bond.

I asked Optimus through the bond." **Can you I hook up my iPhone to your radio? It's getting too quiet in here"**

Optimus answered." **Sure."**

I pulled out my iPhone and charger and plug it in. I scrolled through my music and found I song that I loved. The lyrics poured out of the speakers. " _Whoa,Whoa,Whoa,Whoa. I'm waking up to ash and dust. I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust. I am breathing in the chemicals."_

I started to sing along a bit way through the song. "Whoa,Whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive. Whoa,Whoa, I'm radioactive,radioactive!"

I sang all the way through the song as it ended. I played a few more songs,What makes you beautiful,I knew you were trouble,Hero and Heartbeat song. As Heartbeat song finished I unplug my iPhone and put it away because I had tired myself out on singing along with every song.

Optimus told me." **We are about to land."**

I nodded and turned around and got my backpack and bag from behind the seat. I pulled the bags into my lap and waited. I felt the plane jerk as it touch the ground which sent me flying a bit out of my seat, I giggled at the sensation of flying out of my seat. I felt the plane slow down and come slowly to a stop. I open the driver's side door and step out. I watch the doors to the plane open and walk out once the doors are open. I walk out and look around the new base which is on a island, I smell the ocean and sand. Luckily I was wearing flip flops so I take off my flip flops and walk over to the sand and sink my toes into the sand. I closed my eyes as I listen to the ocean waves and the wind blowing in my face which makes my hair fly around me. I feel the sun shining on my face warming me. I sigh in relaxation, before putting my flip flops back on and walking back towards the plane unaware of two bots watching my every movement. I walk back towards Optimus after he rolled of the plane, I walk up to him and put a hand on the hood to his alt mode.

I say softly through the bond and sent him my calmness." **I am going to enjoy being here with the sun and beach,it's so calming."**

Optimus chuckled over the bond and sent me his amusement." **Hmm it's calming. I have to go and help the other unpack and move stuff so I ask Jazz to show you to our room which is all set up except for your stuff."**

I nodded and told him." **Okay I will see you later Optimus."**

I remove my hand from Opimus hood and looked around for Jazz. I spot him leaning against the new base looking at me waiting. I summon my wings and fly over to him landing on his shoulder and sat down.

I grinned at Jazz and exclaimed."Well? Let's go to Optimus and my new room!"

Jazz agreed."Ya let's go little spark."

Jazz always called me by nicknames and not ever my name which I didn't really mind.

I cheered and pointed towards the base and yelled."Onward!"

Jazz laughed at my excitement and walk into base. I looked around watching bots and people unpack and before I knew it Jazz said to me."Here we are little lady."

I looked at the huge door before me, I flew down to the floor to find a human sized door.

I opened it and peaked in before turning back to Jazz and told him."Thanks Jazzy! I better go unpack,but I will see ya later kay?"

Jazz nodded."Okay see ya later sparklet."

Jazz walked back down the hallway we came from. I turned back towards the door and walked in. I shut the door behind me before I looked around the room. It was bigger than the last room it had a desk,berth,a human sized bed on the right of Optimus's berth, a human sized desk on the left side of the human bed and a door on the left wall. I walked over to my new bed and drop my backpack and shopping bag on top of the bed and walked over to the door. I opened the door and looked inside, wow I thought. On the other side of the door was a bathroom which held a bathtub and shower in addition. I close the door and walked back to my bed. I grabbed the shopping bag and put it under my bed hiding from sight. I then grabbed my backpack and pulled out my black computer which is an apple. I felt a tingling sensation go down my arm and into my hand. I looked at my hand and saw sparks were bouncing off my hand.

I yelped and dropped my computer because it felt like it was on fire. As the computer hit the bed it started to transformer. I took a couple steps back as it transformed. I started at it and watched as it finished transforming, it was a four foot tall and five feet wide from head to toe black robot wolf with amber eyes. The amber eyes turned and looked at me then slowly approached me. I stared back at it and watched as it walk towards me. It stop right in front of me and stared at me. I reached out slowly and put my hand on top of it's head, It closed it's eyes and wagged it's tail. I felt another bond which was different from my bond with Optimus,another presence in my head,it was happy and excited.

I looked at the wolf and asked it."Is that you that is bonded with me?"

I head a dark voice reply through the bond." **Yes it is I master who I share a pet bond with. I am also your protector."**

I block the bond I have with Optimus to focus on the bond with the wolf.

The black wolf ask me." **Are you going to name me master?"**

I thought for a second before answering through the pet bond." **You name is going to be Rafe which means shield wolf sense you said your going to be my protector?"**

Rafe opens his eye his eyes and looks at me,Rafe spoke." **Yes I am your protector."**

I petted Rafe's head,Rafe closed his eyes again and wagged his tail. I was so focused on Rafe that I didn't feel panic flaring in my bond with Optimus.

I continued petting Rafe and talked to him through our bond." **So this bond is a pet bond? What's a pet bond?"**

Rafe informed me." **It's a bond between master and pet which I'm your pet and protector and you are my master,master."**

I instead." **Please call me Selena and not master it makes me uncomfortable."**

Rafe sent me his understatement and said." **I understand sense this is all new to you Selena"**

Rafe opened his eyes and looked at me,he stared at my ears then my tail and asked me." **You have ears and tail like me?"**

I nodded and answered." **Yup and wings."**

Rafe lifted his head which made me stop petting him and sniffed my ears the my tail.

Rafe told me." **You are part wolf,now you are my Alpha as well as my master."**

I just nodded, unsure of what to make of all of this. I jumped at as the door flew open and standing near the door was Optimus with his guns out and aiming at Rafe. Rafe turned and stood in front of me protecting me. Rafe faced Optimus growling at him as a warning to stay back.

Optimus took a step forwards and yelled at me."Kali! Run and let me deal with this monster."

Rafe started snarling at Optimus which cause Optimus to start firing up his gun.

I snapped out of my daze and yelled at both of them."STOP!"

Rafe stopped snarling and backup to stand next to me, he growled to keep his warning clear. Optimus though didn't power down his gun but didn't aim it at Rafe since if he fired he would hit me.

I growled at Optimus."Don't shoot him Optimus!"

Optimus insisted."But Kali that thing could kill you! Back away from it!"

I hissed at him."He will not kill me! Rafe is sweet! Aren't you boy?"

I turn to Rafe and scratched him behind the ear which made Rafe relax and wag his tail but still keeped an eye on Optimus.

Optimus demanded,"Selena! I am ordering you get away from that beast!"

I felt my anger building up inside of me which made Rafe tense next to me and started growling at Optimus.

I stated trying to be calm."Do not order me like I am one of your soldiers."

Optimus ignored me and raged at me."Selena you're not thinking right,get away from that monster now before it kills you!"

I had enough and howled."Rafe will not hurt me Optimus or else he would have already! He says he is my pet,protector and I am his Alpha! How could he hurt me if he is my protector and I am his Alpha?!"

Optimus opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off, I warned him."If you hurt him I will leave base again and take him with me and never come back!"

At that point Rafe was standing a few feet in front of me snarling at Optimus.

Optimus opened and closed his mouth a couple times before sighing."Fine you can keep him if Ratchet checks him out first and he says it's ok."

I felt my bad mood go away with in second and was replaced with happiness. I cheered and before it all hit me. If Ratchet said if it was okay…..Oh no….I have to visited him AND he has to approve?!

I whined at Optimus."If Ratchet says it's okay?! It's like asking a convincing IronHide to be painted pink for the rest of his life!"

Optimus chuckled at that but said."You don't know that."

I pleaded with him."Is there any other way?"

Optimus shook his head and told me."That or it goes."

I groaned before grumbling."Fine! And it's a he not a it!"

Optimus reminded me."And please keep the bond open, the whole reason I bursted in here was I panic when I could talk or feel you through the bond."

I nodded and open the bond with Optimus before saying to Rafe through our bond." **Can I ride on you back to the medic bay?"**

Rafe walked over to me and bent down, he said." **Sure hop on!"**

I hopped onto Rafe back holding on to Rafe metal fur near his neck and yelled out happily as Rafe stood up."Onward to the medic bay of doom!"

Optimus chuckled in amusement. Rafe started running towards the medic bay as I told him which way to go to get to the medic bay. I hoped Ratchet would let me keep him, oh what am I talking about Rafe and I are doomed!

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed the new character I added, he just came to me one day while writing and I was like, omp (oh my primus if anyone didn't know) Kali needs to have a pet! So anyways please review,favorite and follow! THANKS! ;)**

 **-BumbleStreakerSwipe**


	15. Chapter 14

**Hey this came out early but you know what heck with it. So I don't have much to say other then I might have to switch to one chapter every two week because I am running out of ideas. I am not the best at filling in little detals so this is hard. And I am having writters block a bit because I can't think of new ideas so yeah... well...**

 **On with the story!**

* * *

Rafe and I enter the medical bay, I slide off of Rafe's back as my feet touch the floor a wrench flies above my head and hits the wall behind me and Rafe. Rafe and I yelp before Rafe growls at the wrench and starts to attack it.

I say out loud to Rafe."Rafe stop attacking the wrench."

Rafe stopped attacking the wrench on the floor but kept it in his mouth and started chewing it, he wagged his tail happy to have a new chew toy.

Ratchet screeched."Don't chew on my wrench you beast!"

Rafe stands up growling (Forgetting about the wrench) and stands in front of me to protect me showing his teeth. We both have our bond wide open, I tell Rafe through the bond as I pet him on his back to calm him down." **Rafe calm down Ratchet is always like that."**

Rafe turns his head to looks at me then growls through the bond." **Then we will leave since he is a danger to you."**

I started to protests as Rafe nudged me out of the medic bay.

I exclaimed through the bond." **Ratchet is not a threat! He is a medic for crying out loud!"**

Rafe growled and continued pushing me out of the medic bay, Ratchet asked me."Kali step away from that cyber-wolf it is very dangerous!"

Rafe turned around to glare at Ratchet and snarled out loud then barked through our bond." **That's it! Kali stay back!"**

I hissed out loud and through the bond."No Rafe!"

I somehow became a little bit taller and jump onto Rafe's back as he ran to attack Ratchet and pinned him down, I growled at Rafe.

Ratchet stuttered."K-Kali?"

I turned and snarled at him."What Ratchet?!"

Ratchet looked confused.

I heard Rafe say out loud."Uhhh Alpha?"

I turned and growled at Rafe."And you! Don't attack anyone unless I tell you! You are lucky I stopped you! They would get lock you faster than you could blink if you attack Ratchet! Do you want to be locked up?"

Rafe whined and lower his gaze from me, Rafe whimpered."No…."

I barked."Good now if I let you up will you attack Ratchet?"

Rafe whined."No Alpha!"

I snarled."Good!"

I got off of Rafe and turned to looked at Ratchet and howled."Now you! Do not call Rafe a monster! You are so overly paranoid mech! Sometimes I wonder if Red Aid and you switched processors!"

Ratchet still looked confused and curious. I huffed,as Rafe walked next to me at for some odd reason the same height as me.

Rafe lowered his head and whined at me."Alpha? May I speak?"

I turned to look at him and answered."Yes you may speak Rafe."

Rafe said."You know he can't understand you Alpha."

I snorted."Of course he can! What are you talking about Rafe?"

Rafe sighed."Look at yourself Alpha."

I lift my 'arm' up and look at it to see a blood red fur going from the claw up to half way up to the middle of my front legs then turns black.

I gasp and spluttered."Rafe? What am I?"

Rafe tilts his head and asks."What do you mean Alpha? Don't you know you transformed into a wolf like me! Only with real fur not metal like me."

I freeze and yelp."Where is a mirror I need to see a mirror!"

Rafe walks over to the shiny metal berth and calls."Here! I see my reflection! Wow I look cool! Come over here Alpha!"

I run over to where Rafe ignoring the shock the Ratchet's is in. I look at my refection in the berth to see a black wolf with blood red going all the way up from the claws to the middle of the the leg on all of the legs. Also blood red going all down the top of the tail down to the tip of the tail,also blood red line going from the nose up to the forehead and two lines above the eyes in the shape of a flying phoenix and blood red dragon wings.

I gasp and stutter."Is-s t-that me-e?"

Rafe nods and answers."Yup that's you Alpha!"

I froze and stared at my reflection. I transformed without realizing! Now Ratchet knows about that…...wait maybe I could get away with saying it came with my ears and tail!

I snap to reality when Rafe gently shoved me saying."Alpha that Ratchet has not moved at all. Is he okay Alpha?"

I shrugged and replied."Let me find out."

I transformer back to my human self with the tail and ears. I walked up to Ratchet and for the fun of it I knocked against Ratchet's leg and yelled up to him."Anyone home? Ratchet? Hello~?! Buddy did you glitch?"

I looked up to his eyes and saw they were glazed over.

I yelped and back away from Ratchet, I shouted to Rafe."Timber!"

At that exact moment Ratchet fell over backwards.

I giggled and called to Optimus through our bond." **O-Opitmus? I would-d come to the…"**

I break off in giggles before continuing." **M-Medic bay if-f I were y-you."**

I couldn't hold in my laughter as I bursted out laughing. Optimus sent his confusion and I sent him amusement. I walked over to Ratchet and climb up to sit on his metal chest and just stared at him giggling. I heard Optimus footsteps come through the medic bay then stopped in surprise. (I felt the surprise through the bond)

Optimus stuttered out."K-Kali? What did you d-do to make Ratchet g-glitch?"

I turn and look around at him smiling happily then answered."I found out I can transform into a wolf! I probably could before since I have wolf ears and tail. And Optimus? You better not glitch on me too or I swear I will call IronHide to blast you to cybertron and back."

I ended with a threat. Optimus gaze snapped back to me and retorted."I will not glitch and IronHide would not do that. I am the Prime he was to follow my orders not yours."

Optimus ends with a smirk.

I smirk right back and hinted."That's what you think."

Optimus smirk fades before he shakes his head to clear his thoughts which I sensed through the bond before saying."Wait a few minutes he'll come back online soon."

With that Optimus walk out of the medic bay. I sighed and stood up, I hopped off of Ratchet's chest and onto the floor. I walked next to Ratchet's head with a plan in mind. I smirk and start knocking against his head, I heard Rafe pawsteps walk over to me.

Rafe asked curiously through our bond." **What are you doing near him, Alpha?"**

I answered back with a sickening sweet tone." **Annoying him to death!"**

Rafe sighed out loud and just laid down next to me.

I saw Ratchet stirr and mumble."Stop it…."

I keep knocking against his head, Ratchet mumbled a bit louder this time."Stop it!..."

I grinned and kept knocking this time saying."Ratchet~? Waaaake up Ratchet~!"

I stepped away from Ratchet as he turned his head to look at me.

I stared back and asked."Can I keep Rafe?"

Ratchet blinks at me before mumbling as he sits up rubbing his head."Who's Rafe?"

I giggle and point to the cyber-wolf laying down at my feet. Ratchet blinked before shaking his head again saying."Oh...now I remember. Yeah,Yeah sure…."

I cheer before running up to Ratchet's leg and hugging it.

I smiled up at him as he stares down at me."Thanks Ratchet! Come on Rafe! Let's go around base!"

Rafe stands up and comes next to me, he bends down so I can hop onto his back.

I slide up onto his back and yell."ONWARD!"

Rafe takes off out of the medic bay and into the hallways, leaving a confused Ratchet behind.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed! Please Favorite, Follow and Review! Thanks!**

 **-BumbleStreakerSwipe**


	16. Chapter 15

**New chapters out hope you enjoy! don't have much to say today. :P**

* * *

I am ontop of Rafe on his back as he is running down the hallway. I watch as people in the hallway fly by, I haven't seen a bot yet…hopefully we don't run into a bots that think Rafe is a danger, that would be-. Rafe skids to a stop as we stop in front of gold legs. Looks like I spoke too soon, forget about Rafe, this one wants to kill me. Rafe must have heard my thoughts and backed up growling at the bot in front of us, SunStreaker.

I look up at SunStreaker and say nervously."Hi SunStreaker…."

SunStreaker looks down at me with disgust and annoyance written all over his face, he snarled."What do you want fleshling? Why is that cyber-wolf growling at me? You should fear me wolf! I could squish you just like that fleshling on top of you."

Rafe snarled right back showing his teeth, I told SunStreaker nervously."N-Nothing! He is just growling because he said he is my protector and he thinks your will hurt me…."

SunStreaker snorted and retorted."I could squish both of you before your mutt could attack me."

Rafe growled through the bond." **Let me at him Alpha! Let me take a bite out of him to teach him a lesson! No one calls you a fleshling and calls me a mutt!"**

I lean down and whisper into his ear."Don't Rafe he'll murder you if you scratch his paint."

Rafe growls out loud before going silent.

SunStreaker sneers."Guess you have to keep your mutt under control! What a shame it would be if it attacked us and we had to kill it!"

I felt my temper rise up within me, I threatened."Don't tempt me to let him to scratch your pretty little paint! What a shame would that be to mess up your pretty little finish!"

SunStreaker growled at me taking a step forwards."If that happens I guess they will destroy you for letting it attack and the mutt- oh wait they would just lock you up since Optimus doesn't want to lose his precious little daughter!"

 _-Flashback-_

 _A hands shoves me into a pitch black room and shuts the door behind me. I slam my hands on the door, crying for them to let me out of this cage._

 _-back to the presence-_

I blinked back tears as SunStreaker's word hit hard, I screeched."NO he would not! You are just a little liar!"

I had not realized I had block the bond Optimus and I have for a while now. SunStreaker smirk at me."You so sure? Wouldn't the humans want you and that dangerous creature killed? Only Optimus would have to convince them to not kill you. Wouldn't that be a shame is Optimus lost his daughter again? This time for good!"

I felt Rafe take a couple of steps back growling very loud as I cried."No! No….he wouldn't…."

SunStreaker froze as his gazed drifted over to mine, as our gaze connected his eyes flickered with some sort of emotion I probably couldn't make out if I was paying attention but I wasn't paying any attention to it as I looked down.

I sobbed. "Rafe…. Can you please….?"

Rafe nodded and ran around SunStreaker, I clinged to Rafe's back. Rafe ran to the other side of base that SunStreaker was on and climb up to the iron bars in the ceiling that supported the roof. Rafe found a spot near a corner and laid down, I didn't climb down off of his back but just laid on top of him crying a bit and thinking. Would Optimus really get rid of me? Or lock me up?

 _-Flash back-_

 _I'm alone in the darkness, I try look around the room but all I see is darkness. Will I ever leave this room where they locked me up in?_

 _-Back to the present-_

I shudder as the flashback plays through my mind. Will he ever abandon me? Like my old foster family?

 _-Flash back-_

 _I see my foster family looking relieved to see the car I am sitting in drive away. Why, I thought they loved me. But when they said my eyes glowed when I got angry,they got scared,why….._

 _-Back to the present-_

I shook as the memories kept pouring in of the past seventeen years of my life. It was always the same, being abandon, lock up or on the run. When will it ever change? Or better yet when will I ever stop running?

I don't know how much time had passed by before I heard a warm voice talk to me."Kali? Please look at me."

I lift my head up to where the voice was coming from, I saw Optimus looking up at me. I looked over to who was standing next to him, Sunstreaker. I immediately looked away. Optimus sighed before saying something to SunStreaker in cybertronian. I heard heavy footsteps walk away before everything fell silent.

I heard Optimus say again."Kali, please look at me."

I lifted my head again to looked at Optimus with tear filled eyes, I slowly let the our bond open. I felt Optimus search through my head and thoughts. I felt Optimus worry and angry as he found what had upset me.

Optimus talked through the bond." **Kali come down, let's go to our room and talk."**

I slow sit up from where I was curled up. Optimus lift his hand up to where I was, I stepped onto his hand closely followed by Rafe. I sat down on his hand next to Rafe which he laid down next to me. I cuddled Rafe as Optimus lowered his hand near his chest and started walking towards our room. I closed my eyes as Optimus walked us back to our room. I heard a door open, I opened my eyes to see we were already back to our room.

Optimus walked over to his berth and sat down, he put Rafe and me into his lap and sighed."Kali, I would try to ignore SunStreaker he is dealing with some….. problems… and you know I would never lock you up,I would never allow it."

I nodded before whispering."It doesn't help that in the past I have been locked up…"

Optimus asked softly."Why were you locked up?"

I whimper."People thought I was crazy since my eyes glowed when I was emotionally. So they locked me up and experimented on me. Seeing what triggered it, they would put me through simulations which felt so real. After a while I was finally able to break out. Did you know that they locked me in a tiny pitch black room? It was a nightmare, because I have a fear of small and dark spaces."

Optimus sent comfort through the bond." I have never gotten over the fact that, my foster family sent me away when they figured out that my eyes glowed when I was emotional. I thought they loved me till they figured that out." I said sadly.

Optimus nodded before pulling me into the best hugged he could do.

I hugged back as Optimus asking me."Is this how human comfort each other right?"

I laughed before answering."Yes Optimus this is how humans comfort each other."

Rafe said happily through our bond." **I want in on this 'hug'."**

Rafe squeezed through the middle of Optimus and I hug, wagging his tail and had his tongue hanging out. Optimus and I laughed as Rafe barked happily. I smiled as I enjoyed this moment with all of us sitting together. I finally had the perfect family.

* * *

 **Favorite, follow and review! Thanks!**

 **-BumbleStreakerSwipe**


	17. Chapter 16

**Hey oh! Sorry this came out later then I expected so yeah! Anyways I might not be able to update for a bit been having a case of writers block. So I don't know when the next chapter will be out but I hope I can continue the one chapter every week thing... so yeah- wait back up... *looks at how many people have followed and favorite the story* O.O OMG OMG OMG 30 PEOPLE ARE FOLLOWING THIS STORY?! AND 24 FAVORITES?! OH MY PRIMUS! THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! *starts to cry in happy tears* You guys are amazing! Please keep it up! It makes me happy to see people actually read my stories! Thank you so much! I feel the like the happiest person in the world! Okay enough with my little rant and on to the review!**

 **:Reviews:**

 **I Like it so far (Guest)- Thanks! I hope to continue working on it as long as possible! :D**

 **On with the story! :D**

* * *

I blink my eyes open as I wake up from a deep sleep. I looked around to see Rafe cuddled up next to me, I looked to where Optimus was to see he was gone. He has been busy these last two weeks, it's been two weeks since the incident with Sunstreaker. I have been avoiding SunStreaker at all cost which I haven't been able to spend much time with Sides as I wanted too since he is almost always with Sunstreaker. I have been running around base with Rafe and playing with him for the last two weeks. I sit up and stretch, out of the corner of my eye I see Rafe's eyes open before he yawns.

Rafe yawns through the bond." **Good morning Alpha."**

I smiled at Rafe and felt through our bond to see Optimus had blocked me again which meant he was at another meeting with someone, which cause my smile to falter for a second.

Rafe asked me through our bond." **Optimus block you again?"**

I nodded and say out loud."Yeah. He has been busy and I am guessing he doesn't want me to hear his thoughts which I do understand."

Rafe narrows his eyes and demands." **But it still bothers you."**

I shrugged and brush it off."Eh it's fine. Let's me get dressed so we can go play."

I say trying to change the subject, Rafe wags his tail and hops out of the bed and runs over to the door jumping up and down. I laugh at his excitement,"Okay buddy first let me changed into clothing instead of pajamas." Rafe runs over to me and starts nudging me out of bed and over to my backpack which I pick up. I walk over to the bathroom with Rafe pushing me, I open the door saying to Rafe."Wait by the door for me."

Rafe runs over back to the door and sits down wagging his tail. I chuckle and close the door behind me and change.

*Time skip: five minutes*

I walked out of the bathroom and put down my back near it. Rafe bounds over to me saying." **What took you so long it felt like you were in there forever!"**

I grin and tease him."Someone is impatients today? I was only in there for a few minutes."

Rafe circled around me before running over to the door." **Can we please go? I don't know how much longer I can wait!"**

I nod laughing."Okay Rafe let's go."

I walked over to the door and open it. Rafe burst through the door as I was opening it which send it flying open with a slam.

I muffle a giggle before scolding him."Rafe you could have hit or scared someone! Wait until I open the door before bursting out."

I smiled before Rafe bent down for me to ride ontop of his back, I swung my leg over his back and grabbed some metal fur on his neck to hold on to. Rafe stands up before running through base, I laugh at the fast speed. I always loved the wind whipping my hair around and the world flying past. Rafe slows to a stop as soon as he reaches outside of base, I slid off his back when he completely stops.

Rafe barks before nudging me, I laugh before saying."Alright! Alright! I'll transform." I shifted to my wolf form before barking at him.

"Come on! Let's play." I growled playfully wagging my tail before pouncing to Rafe tackling him to the ground but Rafe sidestepped me and pounced on me which sent both of us rolling on the ground.

I giggled at Rafe who is on top of me pinning me down before rolling which sent him rolling and I ended up pinning him down.

I whispered into his ear."Gotcha!"

Rafe growled at me playfully before rolling his eyes."Yeah, Yeah one day I will beat you!"

I shook my head before getting off of him saying."In your dreams!"

Rafe growled and bent down to pounce but I sensed it and pounce on him first. We wrestled around for a bit before I ended up beating him again. I laughed at his attempts at trying to get up but I kept him firmly pinned down.

I ask him playfully."Do you give up yet?"

Rafe wiggled around more before answering with a playful snarl."Never!"

I kept him pinned down till he final said."Okay! Okay! Fine, you win!"

I grinned the best I could as a wolf before letting him up. Rafe stood up and shook the sand and dirt out of his fur.

I shift back to my human self as I exclaimed."That was fun, even though I always beat you it's almost getting to be bit boring."

Rafe glared at me before sighing wishfully." **One day I will beat you! One day…"**

I snorted."Keep dreaming Rafe, keep dreaming."

I sat down looking out into the ocean, Rafe sat down next to me. I closed my eyes as a soft sea breeze made my hair fly back, I sigh at the calmness of the island. Rafe and I sat there enjoying the breeze, I felt aggression leak threw our bond before I heard Rafe growl. I felt Rafe fur fluff out to make himself look bigger. I open my eyes and glance at Rafe to see he was glaring at someone behind us, I turned around and look to see SunStreaker standing a few yards away from us.

I growled under my breath."Well look who we have here Rafe."

I snarled at him along with Rafe as my wolf ears folded back and my tail puffed out like Rafe's.

I glared at him for a while before SunStreaker actually said something."Tell your mutt to stop growling at me."

I hissed,"When you learn to be nice!"

SunStreaker glared at me before saying."Like that will ever happen."

I smirked thinking of one of my plans, I turned back to the ocean as I said."You never know"

I heard SunStreaker growl, I rolled my eyes and called back to him."I don't feel in the mood to argue so I don't really care if you insult me, but don't insult Rafe if you want your paint intact because I am not holding him back this time."

I told Rafe through the bond." **Don't attack him if he insults me, but if he insults you I am not holding you back."**

I saw out of the corner of my eye Rafe smirk at SunStreaker and went back to resting next to me. I sigh and go back to relaxing like I was before, I heard SunStreaker exclaim."The only reason I am here because my brother."

I turn around and look at him."And why did Sides send you here exactly and how did you agree?"

SunStreaker snarled,"I was more kicked out of the room until I ask you and he says that he asking why you have been avoiding him?"

SunStreaker looks at me curiously, I raise an eyebrow.

SunStreaker quickly hides his courseid and grumbled."Not that I care."

I huff and say."No reason."

SunStreaker snorts."Yeah right I know that's a lie."

I huff and ask."And what if it is?"

SunStreaker retorted,"Just tell me so I can go back to Sides with the answer."

I replied."Nope!"

SunStreaker growled and I heard a footsteps.

I shouted as Rafe started growling."I wouldn't step any closer Rafe doesn't trust you enough yet."

SunStreaker footsteps stop but he says."Just tell me so I can get you out of my gears!"

I smirk and quipped."Nope! And you can't do anything to make me!"

Sunstreaker growled (I guess he likes growling) and threatened."Tell me or else I'll dye Rafe's metal fur pink."

I growled out loud and told Rafe." **Scratch his paint then get ready to run."**

I stood up with Rafe and glared at SunStreaker.

I told SunStreaker as Rafe sneaked up on him."It's because I have been trying to avoid you and your almost always with Sides. Happy?"

SunStreaker started to say."Very-"

Rafe scratches SunStreaker's paint on his right leg. SunStreaker yelps and before glaring at Rafe and me.

I giggle and transform into my wolf form and bark at Rafe as SunStreaker transformers into his alternate form."Run!"

Rafe and I take off towards the forest near the base laughing with an angry SunStreaker on our tails literally.

I smirked and said to Rafe as we run side by side."That was fun but he is going to kill us."

Rafe smirked and said."What SunStreaker doesn't know is us wolves can run for a long time."

I laugh as we reach the edge of the forest, I yelled over the rushing wind."Let's hide in the forest! If SunStreaker follows he'll ruin his paint job more than racing on the sand!"

Rafe nods and runs into the forest with me. I hear brakes squeal as I look behind me to see SunStreaker had screech to a stop. I continued running laughing at him, I guess he is smarter then he acts.

* * *

 **Oooooh Kali loves to mess with SunStreaker. I still wonder whats in the bag ;) You guys like my fan art I drew my self? I am very proud of it! Anyways please keep it up guys! Favorite,follow and review the story!**

 **-BumbleStreakerSwipe**


	18. Chapter 19

**Uhhh...hey? Sorry I haven't update for a while. I have a few reasons, one being school work has gave me no time to write, two being I had this huge headache the other day,three being I have been busy with soccer and clubs,four being animal jam I don't care if it's for 6 year olds, it's fun to trade and get rarer, and five being trying to make a really long chapter! This is the longest chapter I have EVER written so I hope you enjoy!**

 **On with the story!**

* * *

I smiled as I walk back into Optimus and my room with Rafe in my human form around ten am.

I walk over to our bed and reach under the bed and pull out a bag. Rafe asked me curiously." **What is in there?"**

I say with sigh."Before SunStreaker and I were enemy's. I got him some drawing supplies hoping to befriend him, but he sort of made it his goal to hate me."

Rafe tilted his head as he looks in the bag to see two large sketch book,a lot of special color pencils and a gold bag to fit it all in inside this plastic bag. I pull out the gold bag and put the sketchbooks and pencils in it.

I handed it out to Rafe and asked him."Can you put this on SunStreaker berth and come back without being seen? I don't want him to know I gave it to him."

Rafe nodded and picked up the bag in his mouth and ran out of the room. I sat down on the chair near my desk and closed my eyes. I reach through our bond and watch from Rafe perspective. I watched through Rafe's eyes as he sneak through the hallway and to near the end of base. Rafe sends me his confidence before listening through the twin's room door for any sign of life in the room. I heard voices argue through our bond.

I told Rafe," **Climb through the vents near by, watch and listen until they leave."**

Rafe doesn't reply but somehow opens the vents and sneak in. I see Rafe sneak towards the vent where you can see into the twins room. I see Sides standing up close to Sunstreaker and glaring at him. SunStreaker is glaring at Sides in return.

Sideswipe yells at SunStreaker."Why are you being so mean to her? Is it because she is human? Or is it because she ruined your paint?"

SunStreaker growled back at Sides."You really believe that fleshing is her! Don't you think that she is back from the dead? People can't come back from the dead Sides! She is gone!"

Sides rages "You gave up? You don't even have the slightest hope that that girl is her do you?!"

I realized they were arguing over if I was Optimus real daughter or not.

SunStreaker hinted at Sides."I don't believe that Sideswipe! Or are you trying to replace her!"

Sides look like he had been slapped."I am not trying to replace her and you know that! Just give her chance or see if maybe it actually it is her. Instead of losing all hope!"

SunStreaker growled before saying."I am going for a drive."

With that SunStreaker speeds out of the room and leaving Sideswipe alone. I didn't realized that my mouth was hanging open until I shook my head. They fought over the fact if I was real or a replacement? What if I was just a replacement and I was never actually Optimus daughter in the first place, He just thought I was simular to his real daughter. I quickly pushed that thought away, I will not lose this family. I think I might break is I lose this one.

Rafe nudges me over our bond and says." **Sideswipe left, move forwards with plan?"**

I nodded before realizing Rafe couldn't see me nod so I said through the bond." **Yes proceed."**

I watch through the bond as Rafe hops out of the vent and onto the floor and walks over to SunStreaker berth. Rafe puts on the bag on his berth before slipping back through the vent and sneaks back to our room. Rafe hops up of the berth next to me and settles down.

Rafe asks." **What do you want to do now Alpha?"**

I sigh before saying out loud."Want to go run around base again?"

Rafe nods and stands up." **Yeah! Let's go!"**

I laugh and transform into my wolf form. I bark,"Let's go!"

*Time skip: two hour*

I skid to a halt inside base with Rafe on my heals. Rafe tumbles into me sending both of tumbling on the ground. Rafe and I laughed as we untangle ourselves.

I transform back to my human form, I smiled at Rafe and said to him."That was a fun and long run."

Rafe nodded and begged me." **Can I go get a drink from Ratchet? I am so thirsty and tired!"**

I replied,"Yeah sure, meet me in our room once you're done."

Rafe runs off to get his drink from Ratchet.

I chuckled,"I guess he still had energy left in him."

I turned to walk back to my room but I heard a voice called my name."Kali! Kali wait!"

I heard footsteps run towards me. I huffed mentally and thought, Oh great here comes Sideswipe. Why couldn't have just asked me what's wrong instead of sending his annoying brother? I continued walking towards my room.

I heard Sides ask me."Kali? Why are you ignoring me?"

I looked straight forwards ignoring him still. I was mad and when I was mad I ignored the person who made me mad. I walked along with Sideswipt trailing me.

Sides keep bothering me and continued to nag me."Kali! Kali come on why you ignoring me? I thought we are friends! Friends don't ignore each other."

I sighed and final acknowledged him by wondered sarcastically."And aren't friends supposed to talk to their friends about their problems? Instead of sending their brother too?"

Sides winced before whining,"Kali! I tried but every time I approached you, you ran away."

I retorted."Well because you were with SunStreaker every time you tried! You should have known I don't like your brother at all."

Sides was about to reply when he gazed off for a second (I'm guessing talking through his twin bond) before asking me randomly."D-Did you give SunStreaker that bag full of art supplies?"

I pretended to be confused and stutter (Yup he was)."S-SunStreaker likes art-t? Well who knew…."

Sides gave me a suspicious look before continuing."Well someone left him a gold bag with two sketch book and fancy pencils."

I shrugged before continuing walking to my room.

Sides continued to follow me and annoy me."Kali! Come on I want to talk to you." Sides pleaded.

I huffed and started walking before I could walk more than a few feet Sideswipe swooped down and scooped me into his hands. I glared at Sideswipe before standing up to hop off his hand, Sideswipe trapped me in his hands before transforming. I gasped as parts moved all around me before I was in the front passenger seat of Sideswipe's alternate form.

I heard Sideswipe voice come from the speakers say."I'm not letting you out until you talk to me."

I replied with a smirk."Fine, I talked now let me out Sideswipe."

Sideswipe said with an annoyed tone."Kali, call me Sides I told you to me that."

I stayed silent for a bit before demanding."Let me out Sideswipe."

Sideswipe denied,"Nope. Not until you call me Sides and you promise to hang out more even if Sunny is around."

I shook my head and smirked."I can tell Ironhide to use you for target practice if you don't let me out."

Sideswipe spluttered,"W-What? Why would he listen to you?"

I boasted."Ironhide and I have become great friends in the last month. So I can, plus he would just love to use you as target practices."

Sideswipe stared for a bit before covering it up with a smirk."You're bluffing."

I shook my head sadly at him, oh how little he knew. I have become great friends with Ironhide, Jazz and Bumblebee. Of course Optimus and I are getting along as great as a father and daughter could and Ratchet and I are becoming friends, it's a work in progress.

I sighed before saying,"I am not going to hang out with your brother Sides."

Sideswipe revved his engine before he drove out of base at dangerously high speeds.

I yelped,"SIDESWIPE! YOU'RE GOING TO FAAAAAAAAAAAAST!"

I dragged out the 'a' because he went even faster which didn't seem possible. I screeched as I looked out the window to see blur of colors fly past the window. After a bit I was getting used to the speed and start laughing at how fast Sides was going.

I told Sides."You now Ratchet's going to kill you for going this fast with me in your alternate form."

Sides snorted."Old Hatchet not going to kill me yet. He likes us too much for that."

I giggled."That's what you think."

After that we stayed silent for a while. I watched the colors fly past the window. I missed hanging out with Sides, but I really didn't want to be around Sunny after the little incident-wait did I just call SunStreaker…..Sunny? I blinked before shaking my head, Sides is rubbing off on me, I giggled at that thought.

Sides asked me,"What you giggling at?"

I snickered,"Nothing….."

Sides snorted."Doesn't sound like nothing."

I muttered changing the subject,"Are you ever going to let me out?"

Sideswipe replied."Not until you promise to hang out with me more."

I sighed before mumbling."Fine…."

Side being the jerk he is, asks me."What did you say?"

I told Sides in an annoyed tone."I promise! Okay?"

Sides let out a cheer,but before I knew it I was sitting on the ground with a red blur racing down the hallway we somehow ended up in, I stared for a bit confused before shrugging it off. I stood up brushing any dirt that was on me off before transforming into my wolf form running towards my room to see Rafe waiting for me.

Rafe smirked at me before saying."So how did being kidnapped by cherry like?"

I snorted."Not fun…"

Rafe continued smirking saying."I felt happiness from my end of the bond from being able to finally be able to hang out with Sideswipe for once."

"Oh shut up." I growl to Rafe.

Rafe's smirk deepened before saying."And if I don't?"

I growled again crouching down getting ready to pounce when I heard the door open. I turned to see who opened it,but before I could I felt my bond with Optimus fly open asking me where I was. I didn't answer and turned around to see Optimus pointing a blaster towards me.

I sighed through our bond and said through the bond." **Optimus remember when I told you I can transform into a real wolf? Well that wolf is the one you're pointing your blaster at."**

I huffed and turning back to my human form. I felt embarrassment leak through the bond before Optimus put his blaster away. I sighed and hopped onto my bed where Rafe is sitting.

I asked Optimus with fake cheerfulness."So what you doing here so early in the day?"

Just before Sideswipe dumped me onto the ground I look at the time displayed on dashboard, it read 12:19 am.

Optimus asked me probably sensing the fake cheerfulness from the bond."Why are you fake being cheerful, when you're clearly not?"

I blocked my thoughts from Optimus before saying to him."Sorry, I'm not in a great mood."

Optimus looked at me for a minute before answering my previous question."The meeting finished early."

I just nodded before turning quickly to Rafe,then transforming to my wolf form and pounced on him before he had a chance to react.

Rafe yelped."HEY! What was that for?!"

I replied with a smirk as I got off him."For not not shutting up early!"

Rafe sat up and smoothed his fur as he mumbled."Why do you _have_ to mess up my fur!"

I transformed back and stuck my tongue out at him. Rafe rolled his eyes at me before going back to flattening his fur. Optimus who had stayed silent for a minute before saying to me."There is a new autobot entering the atmosphere. Ratchet picked up on the autobot's signature,but he or she has not tried to communicate with us."

I turned around to look at him and said excitedly."A new autobot?! WELL! What are we waiting for let's go greet he or she!"

Optimus chuckled before lowering a hand down for me to step on,but before I could step on Rafe had jumped on and turned to me saying through our bond." **Come on! Let's go! I want to meet this new bot!"**

I laughed before saying."You can't fit in the cab! You're too big!"

Rafe eyes darkened before he started shifting till he was my computer that he had transformed from only a couple inches bigger and it was a pure black color.

Rafe said through the bond." **Well? Now can I go? Please?"**

I sighed before saying through our bond." **Fine…..but you have to be good and stay in that form until we reach where this new bot it going to land."**

Optimus who could not hear us talking through our bond was looking confused at this 'new' computer that was on his hand and that I was being silent.

I said out loud."Rafe can now transform into my old computer and we were talking through the bond we have."

Optimus said nothing but nodded as I walked into his hand then picked up Rafe (which was surprisingly light since he weighed a lot before) and said to Optimus."Let's go meet this new bot!"

Optimus chuckled at my excited to meet the new bot before walking out of our shared room. Little did I know that this new bot I was about to meet would change my life and test my trust.

* * *

 **So few last notes to end on,one there is a new character being added,two I will be updating every two weeks instead of every week,but before you freak I will be making longer chapters this being the average chapter, and three being please leave a review and tell me how you like and what you don't, I am open to all opinions and suggestions.**

 **I know this is a big goal but if we reach 50 followers and 50 favorites (we have to reach both) I will make I really long chapter,but be warned it will take a while to write (I will post a smaller chapter before taking a huge break (a mouth or two maybe more or less break) to write the super long chapter because I have other things to do in my life and I can't spend all day and night writing. And by long I mean LONG! Like maybe 10,000 words i don't know,but anyways...**

 **Please favorite,follow, and review everything matters and encourages me to continue writing. Thanks!**

 **-BumbleStreakerSwipe**


	19. Chapter 18

**So um... been a while? So sorry at first it was I just don't have write then it was I couldn't find the time to publish this so sorry guys! Anyways my excuse for today is I have been busy with doing school work, I swear I have been trying to find the time but the days are passing to quick...**

 **By the way a new oc is going to be introduced, sorry if some of the autobots are ooc (out of character for those who don't know)**

 **Anyways onto the chapter!**

* * *

I'm sitting in the driver's seat of Optimus alternate form with Rafe's new form in my lap. This new bot was set to land in Colorado, Dakan Mountain. We were a few minutes away from where the bot was set to land. Optimus, me, Rafe, Ratchet, and two teams of soldiers (which one of the teams had Will and Epps) were going to greet the new bot. As I watched the scenery fly by, I wondered who the new bot was going to be… was it going to be Jolt? Arcee? Chroma? Flare-up?...Elite-one? I wonder if the stories I read are true, that Elite-one is Optimus's spark mate? If that's true…...does that mean she is my mother? I shook my head to clear my thoughts, no I will not think about it until she arrives and wait if she is my mother do I have any siblings? No the way everyone is acting I am probably an only child which I am glad because I don't think I could deal with siblings…. Well I wonder who this new bot is going to be? It's probably not Mudflap or Skids since they are twins I am going to assume they are going to come together. So that leaves the triplets or Jolt….. I think the triplets would come together so maybe Jolt? Or some new bot I have never met? I have changed so much…..

I heard Optimus say."We're here…."

I looked outside to see we have come to a complete stop, Optimus opened the door for me. I picked up Rafe holding him close to my chest as I slid out and stood for the first time in a couple hours. I placed Rafe down for him to transform before I stretched. Rafe transformed startling a few soldiers that were near him. I finished stretched and looked up at the sky to see a bright light slowly coming towards us.

I yelled to the others."Uh guys! The new bot coming a bit early!"

All the soldiers start to retreat backwards so not to be near wear the new bot was heading towards. While the bots transformed and stepped back, I turned around and jogged back towards the soldiers with Rafe. Once I reached the soldiers,I turned around to see the new bot was coming down faster. The new bot hit the ground sending an earthquake. I gasped as the ground trembled and dust flew up in the air. I coughed as some dust got in my lungs, I waved the dust out of my face as it started to cleared, I saw a crater where the bot landed. Ratchet was the first to get near, I saw him scan the new bot before going rigid in what I am guessing is shock.

I tilted my head as Rafe walked up next to me, I said."Ratchet who is it?"

I got no reply but Ratchet called to Optimus not looking away from this new bot."Optimus I think you will want to deal with this,"

Optimus walked next to Ratchet and gasped."Abrianna?!"

I heard a high sweet female voice answer."Hello father."

I blinked,"Father?!"

Rafe pressed close to my side as I was in shock. I have a SISTER?! I blocked Optimus from our bond becaused I was a bit hurt. Okay maybe not a bit but I was still hurt, he didn't tell me I had a sister?!

Rafe felt my hurt and anger through our bond and sent comfort and said." **Maybe he had his reasons…?"**

I look down at Rafe and petted his head not aware of Optimus helping my 'sister' out of the crater, I mumbled to him." **I guess but still…"**

I heard the high pitch sweet voice ask me."I'm Abrianna you can call me Anna and who are you and why is this cyber-wolf so tame? Cyber-wolves are wild things they don't do tame, they are wild creatures!"

I look to where the voice is coming from to see her right in front of me. She was a probably a few inches shorter than Sideswipe and she had a white as her color scheme. She look gorgeous, she probably attracted any bot she wanted.

I replied,"I'm Vairocana Selena Vixen,but call me Kali and this is my guardian Rafe. He is always been tame I guess."

Anna said is shock."Your middle name is Selena?"

I nod as she turns to Optimus, Anna went to say something but Optimus held his hand up to stop her before saying."She is Selena, Kali has her readings."

Anna's helm whipped around and stared at me before grinning."Well I hope we can get along great like we did before."

I nodded but get a feeling deep down something was wrong. Rafe rubbed his head against me gaining Anna's attention again.

Anna squealed,"It's been so long since I have seen any cyber-animal."

She reached down quickly to pet Rafe but Rafe's nose twitched before he bit Anna without warning. I stared at Rafe in shock as Anna screeched and yanked her hand back wiched cause Rafe's fangs to make a deeper wound, Rafe let go from the yank but started growling.

Anna gasped at me."I thought you said he was nice!"

I shackley say."H-He normally is, I don't know what got into him."

I grabbed Rafe's head and turn it to look me in the eyes and I speak through our bond." **Why did you bite Anna?"**

Rafe lowered his gaze and said quietly." **Because she doesn't smell right and I sense she is not as nice as she seems."**

I growl out loud without realizing and I bark through the bond." **That is no excuse to bite her!"**

Rafe's gaze snap up to mind and his hair on his back rise.

Rafe growls back out loud and argued through the bond." **But I sense something off and I don't want to be petted by her! And I certainly don't want her to be near you!"**

I continued growling out loud and hissed through the bond." **I can take of myself!"**

Rafe bared his teeth (I had lowered my hand when Rafe's gazed lowered) and jested." **Then why am I your guardian?! I'm your guardian because you can't protect yourself!"**

I snarled before transforming into my wolf form ignoring the gasps around me and attacked Rafe, I hopped onto Rafe's back biting down enough to draw some blood but not strong enough to have blood flowing from it. Rafe whines in pain before trying to buck me off and final decides to roll on the ground to dislodge me but it does but I quickly get up and pin him down. Rafe kicks my stomach sending me flying back and hitting a tree. I feel pain flash through my back but I ignore it and get back up and jump sideways onto the tree and push sending me flying back at Rafe hitting him face on sending us flying back.

We hit the ground sending dust up all around us, I pinned Rafe down and growled into his ear."I have taken care of myself for longer than I could remember! I can certain continue taking of myself now!"

I bit down on his neck enough to hurt and draw some blood or energon. I growled into the bite before letting go and taking a few steps back, I glared at him before turning back. I step out of the cloud of dust that is still clearing, I saw everyone was staring at me in shock (except for Optimus and Ratchet).

I tilted my head and asked."What?"

Anna shrieked."You can turn into a softer version of a cyber-wolf?!"

My mouth formed a 'o' as I remembered they didn't know about me being able to turn into a wolf, I closed mouth and nodded. I looked around at some of the soldiers and saw fear in most of their eyes. Nothing scarier than one person you thought was human turning into one of the most dangerous creature from earth (Get it? Because the cybertronians are the most dangerous but they are not from earth? And wolves…? okay then). I heard pawsteps to my right and I glanced to my right side to see Rafe come and stand next to me, his head and tail were lowered but I felt and saw in his eyes he was annoyed.

I turned back and looked at everyone, I asked them."Well are we going to go back to base or are we going to stand around here all day and stare at me?"

I felt the stares leave me as everyone start to pack up their gear or get the trucks ready. I heard clicking before a transforming noise was made. I turn to where is was coming from to see a 2007 sleek white ford mustang. Wow that is a nice car.

Annah giggled,"Nice right?"

I closed my jaw when I realized it was open and said."Yeah that's a _really_ nice car,"

Anna sighed,"Yeah it's _nice_ but it will have to do for now."

why if I were- wait why should I be mad? On her planet there technology is _way_ more advance than our's. She probably just being like that because she misses her home like the rest of the Autobots. She'll warm up eventually….. I hope. I watched as Optimus transformed down and open his door for me, I silently told Rafe to transform which Rafe did. I picked up the now computer Rafe and walked over to Optimus and hop into his alt form.

I say to Optimus sarcastically."Anna seems nice enough. I _never_ knew I had a sister, I wonder who else _knew_."

Optimus sighed before replying,"I didn't know she was still alive. I am sorry if I hurt you Selena."

I huffed before mumbling."You're forgiven. But please try not to keep secrets from me. I don't do well with secrets from me. I am sorry if I do not tell you all my secrets some are _painful_ to think about."

Optimus rumbled before going silent. This is going to be a long ride home.

*Time skip: a couple hours*

I placed Rafe down on the floor for him to transform and I stretched from the long car and plane ride which I stayed in Optimus alt form.

I heard Rafe transform next to me and press into my side, I asked him through our bond." **Why are you sticking so close to me?"**

Rafe stared up at me innocently and answered." **No particular reason."**

I snort and looked at him in amusement." **You're trying to protect me from my '** _ **new**_ ' _**sister**_ **."**

Rafe denied it and nudged me.

I ruffled his fur on his head causing him to growl playfully, I said softly." **I know you care for my safety,but I can care for myself you know if you look through my memories you can see I have been caring for myself for as long as I can remember."**

I hugged him and smiled before letting go and walking into base. I walked into the main hangar and saw that all the bots were waiting for our return (even Sunstreaker). I walked to the wall on the right side (which happen to be next to Jazz and across from the twins) I saw Optimus,Ratchet and Anna drive in and park before transforming (Anna being the very last to transform). I heard Ironhide,Sides, and Jazz gasp and Sunstreaker just stared at the new comer. I huffed and my gaze switches to the twins with watch their reaction because they knew me they _have_ to know her.

Rafe snort through our bond." **Yeah right that's just an excuse,I can tell through our bond that you-"**

I reach out and cuff Rafe which he was sitting to me, I glared at him before turning my gaze back to the twins.

I watch as Sides stutters."A-Abrianna? What are you doing here on earth."

I watch as Anna stares at the twins before batting her optics flirtingly (which felt an emotion sweep through me but before I could recognize it) before saying."I just follow where my dad's message to earth and decided to join ya'll,Hiya Sides."

Ooooh she use an accent when she talks to them, dang it sound cool too-wait she called him Sides? I-I thought- no she must be his friend too I guess.

Anna's gaze switches to Sunstreaker before flirting with him."Hey handsome how has it been?"

Sunstreaker said back a bit annoyed with her."Good."

What?! I thought he was mean to everyone? Why is he not mad at her? I don't get it!

I felt an unknown emotion fill me, I heard Rafe say teasingly." **Someone's jealous!"**

I turned and faced Rafe and sent him my confusion, I asked." **Why would I be jealous? Sunstreaker has always been mean to me."**

I unknowingly ignored the world around me other then Rafe and our bond.

Rafe chuckled through the bond and turned his gaze else where." **Keep telling yourself that, you'll realize soon you have a-"**

Rafe was cut off when someone said unknowingly cutting him off."Little spark? Ya there little spark?"

I blinked before staring up at Jazz, I mumbled."Yeah just talking to Rafe here."

Jazz nodded before saying amused."Ya know it's just you,meh and little Rafe left here right?"

I blinked at him before looking around to see what he said was true other than the fact there were a few humans still chilling around.

I laughed before asking."How long have I standing here staring at Rafe?"

Jazz shrugged."Not long,probably a ten or fifteen minutes,darling."

I turned back to Jazz and smiled."Heh the conversation with Rafe only felt like a few minutes."

Jazz snorted before asking me."Wanna hang little lady?"

I nodded and waited for him to lower his hand, unaware of us being watched by two sets of blue eyes. I hopped into Jazz's lowered hand giggling while Rafe just stayed where he was.

I asked him questionly if he was coming over the bond but he just shook his head and said." **Go spend some time with Jazz by yourself, I am going to just go for a run."**

I nodded and say to Jazz grinning."Let's go Jazzy!"

Jazz smiled and walked away with me in his hand. Me unaware of two set of eyes that were watching us glare at Jazz.

(Third Person)

Rafe watched as Jazz walked away with his 'master' in his hand. Once Jazz was out of sight and Rafe couldn't hear Jazz's footsteps he turn to where the two sets of eyes were, Rafe transformed into a different form which shock the pair of eyes watching him. Where Rafe was standing was a nine foot tall cybertronian who had black paint job,amber eyes, wolf ears and tail.

It said amused."You can come out from your hiding…..Sideswipe and SunStreaker."

Rafe chuckled as he heard SunStreaker growl as both of the terror twins walked out of their hiding spot.

Sunstreaker snarled."How long did you know we were there?"

Rafe snorted."Since you start hiding their."

SunStreaker scoffed."We were not _hiding_."

Rafe laughed before saying."So you were _spying_?"

Sunstreaker said nothing but Sideswipe final got tired of Rafe's integration and exclaimed."Fine we were spying on Kali! Happy?"

Rafe nodded before saying."If you want her you're going to have to act soon, she doesn't like to be kept waiting. Don't say a word to anyone about me being able to transform into this form. Got it?"

With that Rafe transform into his wolf form and left base leaving two confused twins.

* * *

 **I hope you like this chapter and if you do please favorite,follow and review! And a reminder that once this story reaches 50 followers and favorites I will post a really long chapter! I will still be publishing chapter but once we reach that goal I will take a break and write a _really_ long chapter. Anyways till the next Chapter! Have a good day or night!**

 **-BumbleStreakerSwipe**


	20. Author's Note, Apology and Replies

**Uh Hey Sorry this is not a chapter... Sorry about not having a chapter out, I have been flooded with school work and events. I also had a migraine a couple days ago and I have rewritten the chapter three times... nothing seems to fit for the next chapter. I'm so sorry i haven't been able to get a chapter out! I am working really hard to push out the next chapter, it should come out in the next week or two and since of this delay I will make the chapter longer then usual. Once again so sorry for the wait!**

 **:Reviews:**

 **Guest- Thank you for reviewing this story! Maybe she is a con or maybe she is going to go after something that Kali wants too or both. ;)**

 **Transfan Geek 1 (Guest) - Thanks you so much! I have plans for the next chapter that might reveal something :) I know I hate when they fall to quick for the guy/bot, I have been trying hard to slow down that process but it's so hard because I have been dying to start writing something romantic. I have never wrote something like that so I am super excited. Again so sorry for the wait, I hate to be kept waiting on stories I love but I am starting to understand how hard it is to post chapter after chapter.**

 **Again so so so sorry for the wait I feel like a terrible person for not posting for a while! Anyways until the new chapter comes out see all of ya later! :)**

 **-BumbleStreakerSwipe**


End file.
